Belladonna
by FaithWhitlock
Summary: Isabella Swan is an ordinary and average girl, but when she steps onstage and becomes Belladonna she is a pop star trying to just live a normal life. The problem is that she is not normal she is a vampire. Full Summary Inside...
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

BPOV

Looking back at the worst day of my life makes it all that much easier to bear. I remember it still like it was yesterday instead of the 150 years it has been. Everyone has said that you don't remember your human memories very well but I remember all of them as clear a I had all that time ago.

*Flashback*

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath. "Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still

had to ask. "Why now? Another year–"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass

for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace.

Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he

meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say _we_–," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth

twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the

liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold

eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for

their real intent.

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed

in that order.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like

topaz–hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet

nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no

argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face

wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If… that's what you want."

He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in

response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene

mask.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.

As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down

into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand

what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time

you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can

go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear

the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.

*End Flashback*

He lied I never forgot about him. His existence changed my life even after he left. When he left a big part of my heart went with him. It took me several months to be able to function again. If it wasn't for my father Charlie or my best friend Jacob Black I probably would have just died that day in the forest. But now looking back to that time in my life I can smile and remember the happier times. I am glad that Edward left me that day because it would have happened eventually.

Now that I think about it the relationship was too one sided. He never planned to make me his equal I was always and would have always been the helpless human that needed him to protect me. I need someone who is going to treat me as their equal in every sense of the word. When I figured that out it was much easier for me to dig myself out of the whole that I was living in.

My dad and Jacob helped me piece back together my life and my heart so that now it was healed and healthy again. But it didn't last long. Shortly after Edward left so did Jacob for a while when I finally got him back I realized that my best friend was a werewolf the one and only enemy of vampires. When he told me that Victoria was still after me I was worried about my dads safety when who I really needed to be worried about was myself.

One night after I got off from my shift at Newman's store I walked in my front door to run into the red haired devil herself. Victoria, and she had my father by the neck. "Well, well, well. Finally little Bella I home with no one to protect her this time." Victoria said and with that she sunk her teeth into my father neck. But instead of letting him die she stopped and changed him instead.

"Your little Edward didn't want you to become one of us so the perfect revenge would be to change you, and since I know that you wouldn't want your father to be changed either its my revenge to you as well." She said as she ran over to be and sank her teeth into me. I was afraid of what I was going to do I could feel my life draining from me. Then the fire started. The worst pain in the world.

When my father and me woke up we were surrounded by wolves and Jacob in his human form. It was obvious from the tears in his eyes that he knew what had happened. "Jacob what happened to Victoria?"

"We got her but not before she got you. We are so sorry we should have been here we knew she was after you but we never thought that she was here we never found her scent anywhere around here." Jacob said. I just hugged him.

"Its okay Jacob and all of you guys," I said looking at the other wolves. "I am sorry that it happened but I can not blame you for this. What are you going to do with us?"

"We are going to let you live of course, we wouldn't kill you. As long as you can follow the Cullens diet." Jacob said. Sam barked in agreement.

"Thank you but we are going to have to go away for a while its not safe for us to be here around humans as newborns I need your help in faking our deaths." I paused and looked at Charlie he looked fine but I knew that newborns had only one thing on their mind that is blood. "Dad?"

"Yes Bella?" He said looking at the wolves instead of myself.

"They wont hurt you unless you hurt them dad, you already know them anyways." I paused, "Dad, how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling very confused but other than that I am fine. What happened to us Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Victoria changed us into vampires." I said. My father any I had great control over our thirst so it didn't take us long to be able to interact with human again. I was glad not that I didn't like my father it was jut being able to be around other people again made me feel a bit like my old self again.

Now here we are 150 years later, getting ready to go out for another performance as my counterpart Belladonna. I discovered that I have a great singing voice after I was turned and discovered that my power was to change my looks into anything that I wanted it to be. Makes it easier for me to continue my singing career as long as I would like. I just change my name and choose a new record label. This time I am Belladonna, my manager is my father Charlie.

"Belladonna, you are on in five." shouted someone outside my door.

"Thanks." I said putting on my final touches to become Belladonna.


	2. Chapter 2 Concert

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 2: Concert

BPOV

I love performing on a stage it makes me feel free, like all the weight is lifted off of my shoulders. It is something that gives me back a bit of my humanity. It's something that helps me from slipping n my diet and going on a human killing rampage. The Cullens always thought that this makes you become a monster when in turn its what you do with your life. I have seen monsters and we (meaning the vegetarian vampire) are not the monsters.

"Belladonna your on." yelled someone from the other side of the door. I take one more look at myself in the mirror and make sure my disguise is in place. When I am Belladonna I have dark brown almost a chocolaty color hair with hot pink highlights, which are changed constantly to match my outfit that I am wearing. Tonight I am wearing a sexy hot pink and black plaid corset with tight black skinny jeans. To complete the outfit I have 3" hot pink peep toe pumps. My Belladonna look is what they call sexy punk.

When everything is done I ran out and onto the stage where the audience goes crazy. "Good evening everyone. Hope that everyone is ready to get this party started." I scream into the microphone. "Lets start with my favorite and yours, Pictures to Burn (AN: Original by Taylor Swift). This song is dedicated to all you ladies that were either dumped or you left because your man was a dog."

State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy

That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay

And by the way...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,

I'm just sitting here planning my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From going out with all of your best friends

And if you come around saying sorry to me

My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

I hate that stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,

You'd better keep it to yourself

Cause coming back around here

Would be bad for your health...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn

You're just another picture to burn

Baby, burn...

The audience cheers and helps me sing the song. I love when they sing along it makes my dead heart soar to know just how popular my songs are. "My next song is going to be Single Ladies (AN: Original by Beyonce). This is for all you men who let your ladies get away just to have them move on without you, sorry for your loses."

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up

I'm doing my own little thing

Decided to dip and now you wanna trip

Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

Don't pay him any attention

Just cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans

Acting up, drink in my cup

I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay him any attention

Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn

What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own

If you don't, you'll be alone

And like a ghost Ill be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

I waited for the cheers to settle down before continuing, "I have one last song for you all tonight. I wrote this song many years ago when I realized that I had a crush on a friend of mine. He never found out and to this day he still doesn't know. This song is called You Belong with Me (AN: Original by Taylor Swift)."

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine, I know you better than that

Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry

And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time, how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me

"Thank you ladies and gentle men its been a great night. Please remember to stop by and pick up a free CD with some of my newest music while supplies last. Good night everyone." Then I walked off stage and back into my dressing room to change into something more comfortable for when I have to meet with the five people that are supposed to meet me after the show. I like meeting the fans. It lets me get to know my audience better. Normally there is only one or two but the more the merrier.

When I got back into my room I changed into a hot pink lounge suit with a light pink tube top and my old black low top converse. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Belladonna it's me." My dad said from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I called.

"Bells, your fans should be here any minute. I'm here to be your guard for the night. Then after the show we are heading back to Forks." my dad Charlie said. Since my dad was my manager/security guard he had a different look as well. When he was changed it made him look much younger. His wrinkle disappeared and his grey hairs were all gone. For his disguise all I do is give him a mustache and some of his wrinkles back. His power is to read minds and teleport his thoughts into others. When I learned how to control my shield it made it where we could communicate silently to each other.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and my dad went to open it. When my fans walked in I stared into the eyes of five vampires I thought that I would never see again. _The Cullens._


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Cullens

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting The Cullens

As soon as I seen who walked into the door I was shocked. _What are they doing here? Do they know that I'm Bella? _Okay I need to calm down. I made sure that I had my shield around Charlie, then gave him a look that said we need to talk.

_What are we going to do? _He thought to me.

_We are going to treat them like any other fan and pretend you don't know them even though I know you want to give them all a piece of your mind, _I thought back to him.

_You know I do but your right they don't need to know who you are, _Charlie thought.

_Thanks dad, _I said before cutting the link.

"Hello, and who might you all be?" I asked.

"I'm Alice, and this is my made Edward. Then this is my brother Emmett and his made Rosalie. And this is Jasper. We are the Cullens." Alice said, I tried not to let the shock and hurt show when Alice said that Edward was her mate, yes I was over him but to see him with someone I considered a sister and best friend that really hurt.

"Hello, my name is Belladonna but you can call me Bell for short. This is my father and body guard Charles. Do you live in the area?" I asked.

"No we currently live in Alaska, we flew here for the show, we are big fans of your music." Rosalie said.

"And I love your fashions, where did you get that outfit tonight?" Alice asked bouncing like always I saw Edward tighten her grip on her like she was going to bounce away.

"Why don't we sit down." I asked walking to the chair that my father was standing behind while the Cullens spread out on the other two couches. "My fashions are all from Hot Topic, it's the only store that I shop at."

"Ugh! I never go into that store, I guess I can try next time I'm at a mall." Alice said with a strained smile. I knew that she would never walk in that store if her life depended on it but it was funny to see her try to pretend that she would.

"Bell can I ask what your power is?" Jasper said.

I laugh, "You just did but my power is a shield and I can change my appearance." I said. "My father here can read thoughts and teleport his thoughts to you."

"That explains it." Jasper said and Edward nodded.

"Yes you can not use your powers on me, or my dad since I shield him as well." I said. "What are your powers?" I asked pretending that I didn't know already.

"Alice is a psychic, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and I can read minds as well." Edward said speaking for the first time tonight.

"So is this your true image?" Emmett asked.

"No," was all that I said in return.

"Can we see your true image?" Jasper asked, he was just as beautiful as I remembered. When he stand to Edward it makes me wonder what I ever saw in Edward. Where Edward had all boyish features, Jasper was all man. He had several scars from fighting with other vampires, man I miss my best friend.

When Edward and me started dating I got close to all of the Cullens, well except for Rosalie, but I got the closest to Jasper because we have so much in common. We could just sit and read for hours or have a good debate over a book. He was never afraid to tell me the truth about anything where Edward was afraid to tell me the scary details.

"No," again was all that I could say. I was not going to tell them who I really was, there was just no way.

"Why not you ugly in your true appearance?" asked Rosalie, she was really starting to get on my nerves.

My dad interrupted before I could say anything, "She is more beautiful then you will ever be and if you insult my daughter one more time I will escort you off the property." He said sounding very pissed and it made Rosalie shut her mouth.

"Well I think that it is time for you all to leave. It was very nice to meet some of you. Come to my concerts anytime you would like but we have a long drive ahead of us still." I said getting up to lead them to the door and on their way out. When the were gone I leaned up again the door and let out a breath of air that I didn't even know I was hold in. _That went much better then I thought that it would, _I thought.

"Okay dad lets get out of her and head home." I said smiling. I couldn't wait to go back to Forks. it's the place that held most of my most treasured memories as well as some that I don't ever want to think about again. It is the place where I met my best friend and lost him twice. It is the place where I had my first love and lost him. It is the place where I got reconnected with my father. It is the place where I was born twice. "Dad are you ready to return to Forks?"

"Yes Bells, I can't wait to go back to work at the police department. Its awesome that their chief just retired. I'm transferring into be the new chief." my dad said. I don't think that I have ever seen my dad so excited about something.

"I'm excited too dad. Not that I' excited to go back to school but to have something normal again that is awesome." I said. "Don't get me wrong I love singing and being Belladonna but I don't want her to be my whole life." This would be only the third time that I am going to be in school in the last 150 years and two of them were home schooling on the tour bus. Let me tell you that was horrible.

"I know baby girl." My dad said. "Now hurry up and grab what you need and lets hit the road."

I ran around the room throwing my clothes and accessories into my bag, it took me about 5 minutes to get everything packed. "Okay lets go."

With that we walked out to my cherry red convertible Mustang and my fathers black Mercedes and we hit the road. We had already packed our house and had it sent to Forks, it should be arriving at the same time that we do since we drive much faster then they do.

We drove for six hours and arrived just before our stuff did. We had bought the land where our house used to be and we built a new house on it. It was beautiful, it had a bathroom in every bedroom, five bedrooms, living room, dinning room, a beautiful kitchen (even though we never use it), and we each had a study with a library. The house was already furnished so we left our old furniture in our other house, since we will be still using that home when I have to go for a performance or some other Belladonna job.

"Okay dad lets unpack and then hunt. We have school and work tomorrow." I said.

"Okay Bells," my dad said already helping carry the boxes into the house. Between the two of us and going at vampire speed it only took us about four hours to get everything unloaded and unpacked. When that was done we both headed up and changed into hunting clothes. The house was three stories so Charlie had the whole second floor to himself and I had the whole third floor to myself. "Ready to go Bells?" my dad said from downstairs.

"I'm coming." I said as I walked downstairs in an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt with my hair tied up so that it was out of my face. We took off into the forest where we each got our fill. By the time we were finished it was time to go in and get ready for school and dad to get ready for work.

When I got out of the shower I stood in front of my mirror and pictured the way that I was going to look as Isabella Dwyer, we were going to use Phil's last name in case anyone recognized us. For this I had multicolored hair, it was dark chocolaty brown with hot pink, purple, and red highlights. I am wearing a red low cut tank top that showed off the right amount of cleavage with dark skinny jeans that showed off all my curves, and red flats. I may have had much better balance but I still preferred to wear flats unless I was going very sexy. I looked good to me, sexy but not to much.

When done I walked down with my red hobo bag and my car keys. My dad was just getting ready to leave. My dad was in his cop uniform with his gun on his side, not that he would need it. "Okay Bells I just need you to fix my face." He said when he seen me walking down the stairs.

I paused and concentrated on getting rid of his mustache and his wrinkles, "Okay dad your all ready to go. You better behave yourself at work today." I said with a wink. My dad and me both had an aversion to blood that's why he was able to have this job when there's always a risk of a human getting hurt and spilling blood.

"Sure, sure Bells. I should tell you that with what your wearing and all." I just smiled at my dad. "Or not wearing." he muttered under his breath.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Bells." He said and walked out of the room and out of the door. "See you after school." If not for my vampire hearing I would not have heard that last part. About ten minutes after he left it was my turn to leave.

_Look out Forks High, here I come._


	4. Chapter 4 First Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 4 First Day

BPOV

When I pulled up to the school I could already see the men drooling over my beautiful car waiting to see who would get out of this car. I gathered up my bag and put on my sunglasses, even though there was no sun around, and stepped out. I wanted to laugh when every guys breaths got caught in their throats. I just locked my car door and walked to the office listening to the stupid boys who thought that they had a chance with me, stupid boys. The there was the jealous girls who really had nothing to be worried about.

When I got to the office to pick up my schedule there was a man behind the desk looking and dressing like he had just gotten out of college, "Hello, how can I help you?" He asked.

I smiled and again his breath caught is Isabella Dwyer and I am new here, I need my class schedule."

"Okay," he said clearly dazzled. He started searching around his desk for the papers. "Here they are. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Please have your teachers sign this and bring it back here at the end of the day."

"Thanks." I said smiling and grabbing the papers. I already knew my way around the school since I had already went to this school once in my life.

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask," he said. "See you after school."

"Okay bye." I said walking out of the office. My first class was English, it's a good think that I live to read the classics otherwise this would really suck. I walked into the classroom and straight up to the teacher. "Hello I'm new my name is Izzy Dwyer." I don't go by Bella anymore its too easy to connect to Belladonna.

"Hello Izzy, welcome to Forks. Here is the reading list, and the book we are currently studying, Romeo and Juliet." she said handing me the items. "You can take one of the three seats in the back of the class."

"Thanks." I said and walked to my seat. This was going to be my favorite class I can already tell.

When the bell rang I gathered up my things at human speed and walked to my next class, American History. I repeated letting the teacher know who I was and he gave me my new textbook and sent me to an empty seat in the back of the class. I was never a big fan of history till I became friends with Jasper but now I find it interesting, well I did when I had someone to talk to about it. Still it is not my favorite subject but now I can read it without getting bored and wanting to stab my eyes out.

My third class is the one that I am not looking forward to! I hate Trigonometry! I don't care how many times I take it I can not find a point in it. But it's a requirement so I have to take the stupid class. When I got in the classroom I went up to the teacher and told him who I was. He handed me my math book but instead of telling me to sit down when the bell rings he says, "Hello class, we have a new student her name is Izzy Dwyer. Izzy please tell us a little bit about yourself."

If I could I would be bright red from being embarrassed. "Okay well my name is Izzy. My father and me just moved her from California. My dad got the job as the new chief of police." I said.

"Thank you Izzy. You can take a seat in the back of the class." I knew that this was going to be my very least favorite class. But thankfully the rest of the class went by uneventful for that I was grateful.

My fourth class of the day was an easy A, Spanish. In my spare time I had already learned three foreign languages, Spanish, French, and Italian. I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself to her in fluent Spanish and she gave me my textbook and sent me to sit in the back of the class in Spanish as well. I don't think that she believes that I really understood her but oh well.

Finally it was lunch time and I made my way to the cafeteria to buy my props then made my way over to the table the Cullens used to sit at. Amazingly it was still wide open. I was sitting down for about five minutes when the first brave person made his way over to talk to me. He looked exactly like Mike Newton, maybe this is his grandson.

"Hello, I am Aaron Newton." Yep a Newton great, NOT! "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" He asked me sounding hopeful.

"No," I said simply turning around away from him. I knew from experience about Newton boys and they are not that simple to get rid of, you have to be tough, you can't show any signs of weakness. I sat there for another five minutes waiting for him to either leave or say something else, when that did not happen I turned to see what else he wanted. "Anything else?"

He just stood there looking shocked, I guess no one had told him no before. Since he wasn't planning on moving I got up and threw away my food. I turned back towards him and he was still standing there but now his friends were laughing at his stupidity. I just walked out and sat outside for the rest of lunch.

After lunch I had biology which gave me a major sense of déjà vu. I even had it in the same classroom, and after the teacher gave me my new textbook I had to sit in the same seat that I was before. I just hope that Edward wasn't going to walk in and be my new lab partner because I don't know how well I would be able to handle that. I know I have moved on but that would be just to weird right. Lucky for me Edward never came in (not that I expected him too he doesn't even go here) and no one ever sat down in the empty seat beside me.

After class I was approached again by none other than Aaron. Great I couldn't get lucky and have all Newton's stop falling for me? "Um Izzy I was wondering since you wont go out on a date with me if I could walk you to class." He asked.

"No," if I gave him even a little bit he would follow me around this school like a lost puppy just like his grandfather did and I do not want that.

"Um okay but why not? I mean you are new and you have no friends I am offering to help you out." He continued.

"Thank you Aaron but I am okay." I said finishing gathering my stuff and walking off to go to my final class gym.

I didn't care to much for gym, guess that even though I want likely to hurt anyone I still hated it. I know I can do these activities better than anyone here but I have to pretend to be human so I couldn't use my speed or my strength, which made these activities just boring. I am just glad that when I play I am not going to trip over my own feet anytime soon. We were currently doing badminton, not a bad game and way better then tennis, but today I was sitting out just watching the game as it went along. Some of these humans were actually really good at the game.

Finally class was over and I could go home, just had to make one last pit stop in the office and drop this paper off that my teachers had to sign. "Did you have a good first day?" The guy asked behind the desk.

"Yeah wasn't too bad as far as first days go." I said and walked out to my car. When I got there guys were circling it drooling all over it. Great going to have to wash it later. "Okay everyone back away from the car if you get any more drool on it you are going to be washing it for me."

Everyone scattered after that thank goodness. Finally I headed home ready for the night to begin. I was going to do my homework really quick and work on the book that I am currently writing called No Strings Attached. It's a work in progress I just wish that it would progress a little bit better. I walked into my office an dropped my books into a chair and made my way over to pull out my laptop to begin my work.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 5: Reunion?

BOV

*6 months later*

We have been living in Forks for six months now and nothing interesting has happened for that I am grateful. I wanted a normal life and now I have it. Its almost Christmas time which means that its almost time for my Christmas Concert as Belladonna. I love this time of year. I love snow now that I am not sliding all over it. I even learned how to ice skate last year it was fun. This year I plan to do it again.

We only had one month left before Christmas break, and all the kids around here were getting antsy waiting. Everyone knows it's a great holiday when you don't have to go to school for two weeks, and all you have to do is lounge around the house playing with your new presents. And if you are human eating left over Christmas dinner till you are tired of Ham. For me this Christmas break it was full of Belladonna activities, I had photo shoots, cd signings, talk shows to go on, and my big Christmas Concert. I can't wait, its going to pass so fast with me going to be so busy.

When I pulled up in the school parking lot the tension in the air was heavier today, I wonder why. When I walked by a group of students I listened to what they were saying. "Did you hear there are new students here today?" "They are all so gorgeous, like super models." and the one that made me stop was "I wonder if they are related to Dwyer they look a lot alike." I hope that this doesn't mean that the Cullens decided it was time to return to Forks.

Just as that thought came into my head my cell phone buzzed with a message from my dad:

_The Cullens are back in town._

_Be careful baby girl._

_Dad_

Great just great someone shoot me, not that it would do any good I wouldn't die from it. Okay remain calm no one is going to recognize you. Today I was wearing my hair like usual but I was wearing my tight black ripped skinny jeans with a red tube top with a sweetheart neckline, blood red peep toe pumps, and my red Belladonna Tote. I looked very sexy today.

Walking into my first class everyone was so busy gossiping about the new kids by now I was sure that it was the Cullens even without my dads text this morning. When the bell rang I figured that I was off the hook and there would be no new students in my class. My luck ran out when I heard the door open and smelled them walk in. Two of them, I didn't bother to look at who since it didn't really matter they didn't need to know who I was, but something said that they would because I can't hide forever.

"Everyone we have two new students their names are Alice Brandon and Jasper Hale. Please help them feel welcome. You can go sit in the back next to Izzy." the teacher said. When they walked back towards me I didn't even look up. Alice must be using her human last name so that she can date Edward. But what is Jasper doing in this class it's a Junior class.

"Hello my name is Alice, and this is Jasper." I heard a voice next to me said.

I just gave a slight little wave. Yea I didn't need to look up and see them. It still hurt that they left me, I mean I considered them family, and Jasper was my best friend. How could they just up and leave me like that. "Do you speak?" Alice asked.

"What?" I asked her, I mean what kind of question is that. Of course I speak just not with her. What do I have to say? Nothing that's what. If we are going to talk it will be after school and not in the presence of humans. "I have nothing to say to you pixie."

"Well that wasn't very nice I don't even know you." Alice said sounding pissed. Good I don't need to be friends with someone who is just going to end up hurting me again. I didn't bother to reply to her. "Look I get it you don't want to speak with me but understand this if you hurt anyone here we will have to hunt you down and kill you we have a treaty with the Quileute tribe and if you break it we are going to be in trouble."

"Don't worry your little pixie brain, I am best friends with the alpha of the tribe and you have nothing to worry about. Well at least I used to be I haven't been in the area in a while." Yea like 150 years, we came back for about two weeks when Billy Black passed, my dad needed to say his goodbyes to him and I was there to help support Jacob.

"Yea whatever." Alice said. I was surprised Jasper stayed silent through the whole conversation. I looked over at him through a veil of my hair and notice that he was staring hard at me for some reason. Crap he can't feel my emotions, shoot he is going to know something is up.

"What did you say your name was," He asked me. Got to love vampire hearing, with us caring on a conversation back here while class is going on like nothing is happening.

"I didn't but its Izzy Dwyer." I said still not looking at him completely.

"Do I know you?" He asked me sounding very confused. That caught Alice's attention.

"Maybe you do and maybe I just have one of those faces." I said sounding surprisingly calm.

"Yea okay, can we talk after school?" Alice asked.

"Um I have to talk to someone first and see what they say." I said. I had to talk to my dad if I was going to go talk to them then he was going to know that way if I didn't come home he knew the first place to go.

"Okay then here meet us at this address after school." Alice said sliding me a piece of paper. Well I always knew that I was going to have to step foot into this house again one day but I didn't think that it would be under these circumstances.

"Okay pixie, I will see you at 5, how does that sound?" I asked.

"Fine," she said clearly not liking her new nickname, me however thought that it really fit her seeing as she looks just like a gosh darn pixie. The bell choose that time to ring. Classes went by fairly quickly after that and I made my way to lunch. I didn't bother to buy any props I would just say that I wasn't hungry I had a big breakfast or something. When I got there no one was sitting at my table thank goodness.

I was sitting down for all of five minutes when there was someone tap me on my shoulder, "Excuse me your in my seat." I turned around and seen Emmett it took all my strength not to jump up and give him a big hug. I missed him so much. Probably more then Alice. He was like my big protective brother.

"Um I don't think so, I have been here since the beginning of the year and you just got here today so now it is my seat. Thanks." I said and turned around to hide my smile. Instead of walking off he just pulled up a seat beside me.

"Okay well then I am going to sit here with you then I bet you get up before I do little girl." Okay now I had to laugh. Emmett hasn't changed at all, and why would I get up like I said this was my seat and it had been since I had moved here at the beginning of the school year.

"Whatever Teddy Bear." I said laughing, when I turned around it was clear that he did not like his nickname any more than Alice liked hers. When I looked over his shoulder I could see that the others were getting ready to join us.

"What is she doing sitting here?" sneered Rosalie.

I laughed, "Cause Barbie I was sitting here before he was and I have been here longer then you have." Her look turned to pure shock and then to give me a murderous glare. She must have been shocked that I talked back to her and now is pissed about it and her new nickname.

"Just leaver her alone, she isn't worth getting in a fight with." said Edward. Hum now how to think of a nickname for him that wont blow my cover at least not till I get to his house and tell him what I really think of him.

"What no witty comment back to him?" Jasper asked. Hum don't have a nickname for him either.

"Oh don't worry Xanax I was just trying to think of a good nickname for the Heartbreaker over there." I said talking to Jasper and pointing over at Edward.

"What is up with the stupid nicknames, we will tell you our real names if you stop calling us those." Alice said.

"Nope Pixie I like calling you that instead of Alice, and Jasper is now Xanax, and Edward will be Heartbreaker, Emmett will be Teddy Bear, and Rosalie can be Barbie." I said smiling. Shit I just admitted I knew their names. Oh well their new everyone knows their names.

"How did you know our names." Edward asked.

"Well Heartbreaker, I know a lot about you, but it's a small town and that means that when ever there is a new student there is a lot of gossip. You have been the talk of the town all day." I said like it was obvious. "Well Teddy Bear you are going to get to win this one I am going to leave first but only cause I have to get to class. Bye Barbie and Pixie."

I walked into Biology and notice sat at my chair hopefully the rest of school can go by uneventful. But again I have no good luck and in walked Jasper Hale, and the only chair that was empty was the one right next to me. Great! When Jasper took his seat next to me he didn't say one word to me and I returned the favor and said nothing in return to him. I don't know where all the hostility came from within myself I mean we were best friends doesn't that count for anything. Well maybe after I clear the air we can go back to being best friends.

The class slipped by without either of us saying a word and when the bell rang I was never so relieved to get out of the classroom, and since Jasper all but ran out I guess that he felt the same way. Gym class was as uneventful as ever. I faked sick and sat out on the sidelines and waited for the time for me to scoot out to my car and make a run for my house. Now all I have to do is survive my conversation with the Cullens and the day will be complete.


	6. Chapter 6 Cullen Manor

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 6: Cullen Manor

BPOV

When I got home from school the first thing that I did was change my shoes from the red heels I was wearing to a pair of old red converse. Then I called Charlie, he answered his phone on the first ring. "Bells everything okay?"

"Hey dad are you busy?" I asked, don't need to bother him while he is busy saving the town from bad guys.

"No, I have a minute, what's up baby girl?" He asked.

"I saw the Cullens today and they want me to come over after school to talk." I said. "Before you say anything I already agreed to go I just need you to know incase anything happens."

"Bells I don't know if that's a good idea but you already agreed so I can't argue with you, your just to darn stubborn." My dad said with a sigh, "Do they know who you are? Do they know your famous?" He whispered the last part at vampire level since he was at work.

No Dad, and I'm going to try to keep it that way. I don't want them to know who I am but I miss him Dad." I said with a sigh.

"How can you miss that asshole? After all that Edward…" Dad started but I had to stop him.

"Woah Dad I don't miss Edward, I miss Jasper. He was my best friend, and I think he might be my soul mate." I said.

"Oh well, Bells please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. Call me when your on your way home. And also tell Carlisle that I have to talk to him." He said.

"Sure, sure Dad. I'm okay, I am a big strong vampire now." I said laughing. "And I will warn Carlisle you want to talk to him. Just remember he don't know who we are Dad."

"Okay baby girl, I have to go, see you when you get home." He said.

"Okay bye Dad." I said hanging up the phone. When all this is done it was time for me to go and see the Cullens. I hopped in my car and headed over to the house that I haven't seen in over 150 years.

When I pulled up it looked exactly how it had all those years ago. When I walked up to the door and knocked Esme was the one to open the door. She gave me a warm motherly smile and said, "You must be Izzy, please come in."

"Thanks Esme." I said walking in. I wouldn't ever be rude or mean to her even if she had left me like everyone else. The look on her face was absolutely priceless, she looked absolutely shocked. "Is Carlisle home?"

"Um, yeah, he just got home from the hospital." She said shock was clearly written all over her face. "Let's go to the living room to talk."

She led us into the living room and sat next to Carlisle and I sat in the last chair remaining. "Hello Doc, its good to see you again." I said.

"Um, hello do I know you?" he asked.

"Yes," was all that I said.

"How do we know you?" he asked.

"How about I give you each a clue and you figure it out." I said looking at Esme first. "Okay Esme you were like my mother because my mother was never around." I said but Esme just looked sad and looked down.

"Carlisle you fixed up my many injuries," I continued but again he didn't say anything just looked down.

"Barbie you hated me because I was a human." I said but she just looked confused for a second, then was back to her usual bitchy self, she probably can't point out which human I could mean she's mean to everyone.

"Xanax, you were my best friend, we talked about everything together." He looked sadder than the rest of them. I knew he was sad because he has never made friends very easily so the fact that he can't figure out who I am is really bothering him.

"Pixie, you like to torture me by taking me shopping and giving me make-over's." More sadness but I know that they would get it soon.

"Teddy Bear, you liked to give me bone crushing hugs." I said and didn't wait to see his response. I couldn't believe that I was that easy to forget.

"Heartbreaker, I mean Edward. This should be a dead give away. Your last words to me were: It will be as if I never existed." Surprise dawned on everyones faces and I knew that they all knew who I was.

"Well let me tell you Edward it was always like you existed, I got over you breaking my heart and stepping on it but I never forgot You know the great part is that you left to protect me, yes I know I found the items you left under the floor boards and the note. Yea you remember the note that told me that you really do love me and that you lied to me, how you would never love another, now I see that was a load of lies. You really should learn how to not lie so much, its really a problem for you. I hope that your not lying to Alice when you tell her you love her. The bad part is that there was no one to help me get though everything. Well one person but he was going through it at the same time that I was. Do you know how hard it is to be a newborn and help control a new born? No I didn't think so." I pause but not long enough for anyone to say anything.

"But you were right that day in the woods you didn't love me, you just loved my blood that how you can be sitting here with Pixie here. How is it that you managed to not only break me but to also break up Alice and Jaspers many years of marriage? You know you took everything from me, you took my family, you took my life, it's your fault that my FATHER was damned to this life. It's your fault that Victoria came after me when obviously she went after the wrong girl, I was never your mate, I was only ever your singer, I blame this all on you." I paused again but I wasn't quite done with yelling at him.

"I just have one question for you, why? Why did you pretend to love me? Why did you let me fall in love with you? Why did you take everything from me? I am glad that I got over you because seeing your distraction here who I though was my sister but turnes out that was just all a LIE. Everything was a LIE." I don't know when but at some point I ended up on my feet standing in front of Edward, and I believe that is probably what lead to the events that happened next. I was having an emotional meltdown and did what anyone else would do in my setting, I fainted.


	7. Chapter 7 Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jasper **

**Jasper POV**

**As soon as she finished yelling at Edward I noticed that she looked very wobbly. Luckily it only took me a second to get to her because she had fainted. **_**Leave it to Bella to be the first vampire in history to faint, **_**I thought, and I saw Edward nod his head beside me evidently agreeing with my thoughts. I don't even think that she had realized that she had stood up and made her way over to where Edward and Alice were sitting. All the time that she was tearing into Edward I kept thinking that she was yelling at the wrong person, if I would have had better control maybe things would have gone better, things would have turned out better for everyone involved.**

"**Your wrong Jasper, I think that things would have still turned out like this. I believe that things happened for a reason." Edward said speaking out at my thoughts.**

"**Jasper, Edwards right, we were never forever, I always saw you with someone else. I just never knew who until recently. Her look kept changing, and now I can't see her at all, your always with an invisible person." Alice said. **

"**Why didn't you tell me that before Alice?" I asked her, I was pissed, all these years I thought that Alice was my forever, my mate. **

"**Jasper, you know I hate letting people know my vision unless someone is in danger, if I do then things could change and not for the better." Alice said. **

**I knew Alice was right but it was still hard, and I knew that even without being able to feel Bella's emotions, I knew that seeing Alice and Edward together had to be hard on her. Seeing her best friend and sister with her ex-boyfriend has to be hard for anyone. I knew it was till hard on me after seeing and feeling it everyday for almost 140 years. Everything happened all at once and my life was flipped upside down.**

***FLASHBACK***

**Today was Bella's birthday, Alice had driven us all crazy trying to get everything ready for her party, even though Bella did not want a party. Alice had been planning this party for almost a week so no one had a chance to hunt but as long as we didn't come in contact with fresh blood we should be fine Of course as clumsy as Bella is we should have known, only she would manage to get a paper cut in a house full of vampires. **

**If that would have been all that it was I would have been find but nope my stupid brother had to throw her into more glass and make more blood spill, and that I could not handle. Not to mention the fact that I not only had to try and deal with my won blood lust but I had to also try and deal with the bloodlust of five other vampires. The only one who wasn't having trouble is Carlisle. They call me with the weakest link because I am so new to this diet but the truth is I am much stronger than I seem, if I only had my own bloodlust to deal with like the rest of them then this diet would be just as easy for me as it is for the rest of them.**

**It was that day that Edward set all of our futures into motion he decided to leave Bella in order to protect her from us. Even though I knew then that he was just taking the cowards way out of everything He had come home that night and asked us all to leave, I tried to argue but he told me that after what I did it was the least I could do to give her a normal life. I felt so bad about trying to take a snap at her that I would have done anything for her. We all loved Bella and we would all do anything for her. So we packed up everything and left, Edward followed us a few days later. No one knows what he told her just that he told her what he needed to so that she would forget about him and move on. Not that I believed that would ever happen. **

***FLASH TEN YEARS LATER***

**It was ten years later that the second tragedy struck in my life, I lost my Alice to my brother Edward. They came up to me one night and said that after everything had happened that they were just drawn to each other. Then Alice told me that she had a vision of them together. She said that this is what fate wanted and that I needed her before but that Edward needed her now. She told me that I was never her true mate but that Edward was. She told me that she had seen that I would find someone new eventually but that is as much information as she would give, not that it mattered I really doubt that there is someone out there for me.**

***END FLASHBACK***

**I was still sitting there with Bella laying in my arms, looking almost like she was dead, and if it wasn't for the fact that I knew vampires can't die that easily, I would be worried too. We were all a little worried though, even Rosalie, I know because I can feel it all. Nobody knew what happened not eve Carlisle. "Are you sure she's okay?" I asked Carlisle again. **

"**As far as I can tell Bella's mind just shut down. She had an emotional overload." He paused, "I think that it might be fore the best if Alice and Edward are not in the room when she wakes up. We don't know what will happen if they are here." Just then all hell broke lose. There was a loud band and the door falling down. Then a man walked in. We all looked at him in pure shock, who the hell was this vampire and why the hell did he just break down our door. **

"**Hello, can I help you?" Carlisle asked always the calm one.**

"**Yes, you can tell me where the hell my daughter is!" He yelled his emotions were pure hatred and worry.**

**I looked at Edward and thought, **_**can you hear what he's talking about?**_

**But instead my answer came from the other man instead, "No he can't read my mind, mind readers can't read each others minds. Now where is my daughter?" **

"**I'm sorry sir, but who is your daughter?" Asked Carlisle. **

"**You all know exactly who I am talking about." he paused but we were all still confused, even Alice. "Where's my Bella?" He stated slowly as if we were stupid, which we were. **

_**Oh crap, **_**I thought. "Chief Swan, I have Bella right here. She fainted after yelling at Edward." I said thinking about what happened for him to see. The hate in his eyes was slowly replaced with all worry.**

"**Oh no, please tell me that she is all right. She's all that I have" He said, and I could tell that he was worried about his daughter, even without being able to feel it.**

"**Carlisle said she should be fine. She had an emotional overload. And in classic Bella fashion she fainted." I looked around and realized that my family had all made their way to the other areas of the house. We sat there in silence waiting for Bella to come back around, no one knew when that was going to be, or what would happen when she did. Since vampires never faint we don't know what to expect. **


	8. Chapter 8 Honest Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 8: Honest Feelings

Jasper POV

We sat in silence for about ten minutes then Charlie turned to me and said, "Thank you Jasper, for watching over my little girl. Please send my apologies to Dr and Mrs. Cullen, when it comes to my baby girl here I let my anger get the best of me." When he finished talking I could feel the honesty and how sorry he was. I knew he was already forgiven, all of us would be the same way if we were in his shoes.

"I will do that, Chief Swan." I said. "And I want to be the first to apologize for what had happened all those years ago. I was her best friend I should have never agreed to go"

"Jasper I understand why you agreed to go and I know that you have to understand that Bella never blamed you for anything. The only person she has any problem with was Edward." He paused as if he was thinking, "And now Alice."

"Chief Swan I can complete understand her blaming Edward, and Alice, but I don't know why she wouldn't blame me too. I'm the reason that Edward left and took us with him." I said. "I should have stayed, I should have been there for her, for both of you when Victoria attacked."

"Jasper let me let you in on a little secret, that I am sure that everyone knows. I never like Edward. I didn't like the way that he looked at her. I never like the way that he treated her, he was always very controlling and Bella would have agreed to do anything he said. But Bella thought that she loved him and that's the only reason I put up with him but even then I knew that the relationship would not work Secret is till you left I always hoped that Bella would realize that she was with the wrong Cullen and date you, but you were with Alice and Bells would never do anything to jeopardize her friendship with either of you, although from the looks of it Alice didn't feel the same way," he paused and looked at Bella, "I'm so worried about when Bella does find her other half that she wont want to be around her dear old dad anymore, then I will be alone in this long existence."

"Chief Swan," I started but was interrupted.

"Please call me Charlie." He said with a smile.

"Charlie, I know that even when Bella finds her mate she will still want and need you around. Trust me, I know Bella, she loves you and would put you before herself in the long run. Just as you would do for her, if you would your mate. Just think if you found your mate would you leave her?" I asked.

"Never!" He vowed looking me straight in the eyes. I knew that he was telling me nothing but the truth. "I would do anything for my baby's happiness. I know you would too, that's why I am forgiving you. I can tell you love her, even if you don't realize it yourself."

I just looked at him dumfounded, what is he talking about. "Ha, some empath you are, can't even tell when he is in love with someone." he laughed.

Wait, I love Bella? Is that possible, is it possible that she is in love with me after everything that I put her through. I knew for certain that yes I would do anything for Bella, I would put my own life on the line for her, was I in love with Bella though? Yes, yes I do believe that I am. But is it possible for her to love me too? I sure hope so. Charlie remained silent through my whole internal struggle only giving me a knowing smirk. _Crap another mind reader, _I thought.

"Jasper talk to her, and find out how she feels. Remember Bella is not like other girls. Plus you are her best friend." He said with the same knowing smirk, "Ask her to sing a song for you sometime."

"Thank you Charlie." I said. It was then that Bella let out and ear piercing scream that echoed through the house.

* * *

Bella POV

I felt like I was floating in a pool of darkness with no way out. It didn't matter where I looked all I saw was blackness, and all I wanted to do was give up. Then I saw Charlie's face. I knew I couldn't leave him but he doesn't need my help to cook for him now that all he has to do is hunt. Suddenly Jasper took his place and I knew that at that moment I had to fight. I haven't had time to figure out my feelings for Jasper and I don't know what he feels for me. Hopefully we feel the same.

The closer I got to Jasper the harder it was to move through the darkness. When I finally got to him I let out a scream When I opened my eyes and looked around it was then I noticed three things: 1.) I was still at the Cullens house, 2.) My father Charlie was here, and 3.) I was laying in the arms of Jasper Whitlock.

"Hello dad." I managed to get out, I felt very weak like I hadn't hunted in forever. I was really weak and really thirsty. I don't know if I would even be able to hunt for myself or if I was going to have to have someone do it for me

"How are you feeling baby girl?" my father asked me.

"Very weak and very thirsty." I managed to get out.

"We have some blood in the fridge downstairs if you need it." Jasper said.

I smiled up at him and saw his breath catch. "Thanks."

He smiled a very sexy smile and my breath caught in my throat. "Your more than welcome. I don't think I have ever seen eyes as black as yours, when was the last time that you hunted?"

"This morning." my dad said for me, realizing it was difficult for me to talk because of my weakness.

"Bella you have to stay awake." I heard Jasper say but I was so weak, it felt like I was fighting against the darkness again.

"CARLISLE!!" I heard two voices scream at the same time.

"Jasper get her some blood now!" someone said. "Charlie she's going to be fine. She is just really weak from the lack of blood." It must be Carlisle who was talking.

Less than a minute later I felt a straw up against my lips. "Bella you need to drink this." Jasper said. I opened my mouth enough for a straw to fit in. When I started to drink I noticed that my strength was slowly coming back.

When I got to the bottom of the cup I was still pretty weak. "More please." I said and Jasper took off downstairs.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked already in doctor mode.

"I feel very weak, tired, and almost like I am dying." I told him honestly but noticed that both of my father figures flinched at that thought. "Sorry."

Just then Jasper came back in with two more glasses of blood and I quickly downed them both. "Thank you Jasper." I said with another smile.

"Your welcome Bella." he said returning my smile. I felt much better after drinking that blood. I was full again but I figured I would hunt again later tonight.

"Bella," Carlisle said getting my attention. "What do you remember before you fainted?"

"I remember yelling at Edward, and then I felt dizzy. The next think I know I was waking up screaming. What happened to me Doc?" I asked.

"Looks like you had an emotional overload and passed out." Carlisle said. "I have never seen it happen to a vampire before but since you passed out a lot as a human to help your mind cope maybe it's the same thing."

I thought about it and it made a lot of sense, I did pass out when things got stressed for me as a human, and this was definitely a stressful day. "That makes complete sense, this has been a very stressful time, for everyone involved." I said.

"Yes, I must agree, everyone is very stress out because of all of the drama." Jasper said giving me a smile, that only had me smiling in return. Man, what is happening to me? I think that I am falling in love with Jasper. Yes, that is what it is I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock.


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas Break Concert

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

AN: This Chapter is just fluffy filler, hope you enjoy. Also sorry it's a little late hoped to get this posted before Christmas. lol

* * *

Chapter 9: Christmas Break/Concert

BPOV

The last few weeks went by pretty fast. The only Cullen or Hale that I was in contact with was Jasper, and then that was only in Biology class. I didn't have any problems with the rest of them but they seemed to have problems against me. The next two weeks would fly by and then it would be time for school to start back up. The next two weeks were going to be crazy for me as Belladonna.

Monday was the first day of many photo shoots as Belladonna. I was wearing a Tripp Black and Burgundy Lace Corset (found at Hot Topic), with tight fitting black skinny jeans, and Black and Burgundy high heels. The photo shoot took us all day because they kept changing out the backgrounds, or my props. I even had to take several with male models all over me because as they say sex sales. I never let anything happen though and I make sure that I watch where they are placing their hands.

Tuesday I had an interview with _Seventeen Magazine _apparently I was voted one of the top 25 hottest women in Hollywood. They asked me all kind of questions about my life which I had to lie about. When they started asking questions about my love life I decided to be a little honest about that.

Question: "Have you ever been in love?"

Answer: At one point in time I thought that I was in love with a guy named Edward but he hurt me pretty bad with his lies. It wasn't until I accepted what happened that I realized that I was in love with my best friend.

Question: "What is his name?"

Answer: Oh, no, I can't tell you that it's a bit to personal for both him and me.

Question: "Does he know how you feel?"

Answer: No, not yet. I've been waiting for the right moment to tell him.

With that we moved on to my future plans, where I again had to lie. I didn't know what my future holds any more. I hope it involves Jasper but I just don't know how he feels. When I get back from this break I will have to talk to him about it, its time to get everything out in the open anyways.

Wednesday I had another interview but this time with _Cosmopolitan Magazine_. I answered the same questions as yesterday with more naughty sexy questions added in. Thursday I had a photo shoot for them but for their photo shoot I had a bikini on. Very sexy and very skimpy bikini, they said that my interview would be the cover of their summer edition.

Friday I had a photo shoot with _Sports Illustrated_ and I remember thinking back to all those years ago that Rosalie should be a swim suit model, she is very beautiful and built like a model. This was the best photo shoot out of all of the shoots that I have ever had to take. It was so much fun. I love modeling and I joke with my father all the time that I am going to go on that tv show Americas Next Top Model, and do it for fun. With my power I can go in the sun and not sparkle. I love it! That's how I can do Belladonna stuff in sunny California.

The first weekend my dad and me when on a hunting trip in the mountains. I had nothing planned for Belladonna because we knew it would be another week before we had time to hunt. The whole second week was filled with rehearsal of my upcoming concert on Saturday. Friday night however I had one final thing to do and that was go to a movie premier. The movie was called Twilight, and it was about a human falling in love with a vampire. It was very ironic since I was a human that fell in love with a vampire but since Hollywood knows nothing about true vampires they got it all wrong anyways.

Saturday came and I was so ready for this concert. I had on a red and green corset with tight white skinny jeans. I looked very Christmassy. I had on a pair of red flats to match my shirt. My hair had red and green highlights in it. My concert was all Christmas oriented, and all I was singing were Christmas songs. "Belladonna your on in five," someone said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks," I said back. I stood up and made my way to the stage. I could hear the crowds already all pumped up to be here. I ran up on stage and grabbed my mic and said, "Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. I hope that everyone is having a great night lets start off with a classic called _Santa Baby (_AN: I USED THE TAYLOR SWIFT VERYSON BUT MANY SING IT)."

Santa Baby,

Slip a sable under the tree,

For me,

i'll wait up for you dear,

Santa baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby,

A fifty four convertable too,

Light blue,

i've been an awful good girl,

Santa baby

So hurry down the chimney tonight

yeah yeah

Think of all the fun I've missed,

Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,

Next year I could be just as good,

If you check off my Christmas list

Santa baby,

I want a yacht and really that's not a lot,

I've been an angel all year,

Santa baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight,

Santa honey

There's one more thing I really do need,

The deed,

To a platinum mine,

Santa honey,

So hurry down the chimney tonight,

Come and trim my Christmas tree,

With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,

I really do believe in you,

Let's see if you believe in me,

Santa baby,

Forgot to mention one little thing,

A ring,

And I don't mean on the phone

Santa baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight

"Thanks lets keep it going with another oldie _The Christmas Song (_AN: CHRISTINA AGUILERA VERSION.)"

Ooh, hmm, oh yeah

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Jack Frost nipping at your nose

Yuletide carols being sung by a choir

And folks dressed up like Eskimos

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe

Will help to make the season bright

And tiny tots with their eyes all aglow

Will find it hard to sleep tonight, night

They know that Santa's on his way

He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh

And every mother's child is gonna spy

To see if reindeer really know how to fly

And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To kids from one to ninety-two, ooh yeah

Though its been said many times, many ways

Merry Christmas to you, ooh oh yeah, ooh oh yeah

They know that Santa's on his way, he's on his way

He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh

And every mother's child is going to spy

To see if reindeer really know how to fly

And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To kids from one to ninety-two, yeah oh

Although its been said many times, many ways

Merry Christmas, yeah

Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas, oh

Oh yeah, oh yeah ooh

Oh yeah to you

(Hum, hum, hum...)

Merry Christmas...

"Yea, I love Christmas time and this song is all about it. It's simply called _Christmas Time (_AN: CHRISTINA AGUILERA VERSION)."

Fa la la la la

fa la la la la la la...

Oh, hey

When I was young every Christmas Eve

I could not sleep

Trying to catch that old St. Nick

Leaving presents under my tree

And every year I'd fall asleep laying in my bed

Dreaming of a million sugarplums

Dancing in my head

Oh how much joy it is at Christmas time

The spirit of giving is in our lives, oh

Oh, how much joy it brings to see the ones you love

This year's gonna be the best Christmas because

There'll be family and Christmas cheer

Peace and goodwill to all men

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home

Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe

I want a white Christmas so let it snow

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

Friends come together as we decorate the tree

This is the time of year to live in harmony, oh

Angels watch over as we put the kids to sleep

(It's Christmas time)

And when they awake their smiling faces

Make it all complete, oh

This is the holiday you're with the family

We put aside our differences and let it be, oh

Oh, how much fun it is to give and to receive

This time of year, love is all we need oh

There'll be family and Christmas cheer

Peace and goodwill to all men

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home

Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe

I want a white Christmas so let it snow

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

It's Christmas time

Fa la la la la

Fa la la la la la la...

Open your heart now

This is the time for us to give

The world needs love now

So live and let live, families all here

The spirit is good cheer, the sound of carolers

Ringing sweet in my ear, everything is all fine

You know why, it's Christmastime, what?

Oh how much joy it is at Christmas time

The spirit of giving is in our lives

Oh, oh how much joy it brings to see the one's you love

This year's gonna be the best Christmas because

There'll be family and Christmas cheer

Peace and goodwill to all men

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home

Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe

I want a white Christmas so let it snow

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

"My final song of the night is a bit sadder and more person. I hope that you all enjoy this little treat, it's called _Last Christmas_ (AN ORIGINAL MY TAYLOR SWIFT)." I look over the crowd one last time before I start to sing, what I saw startled me. There in the front row center was the Cullens, so I put my whole heart into this song.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?

Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My God, I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A girl undercover but you tore her apart

Maybe this year, maybe this year

I'll give it to someone special

'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas

And this year won't be anything like

Anything like

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

And this year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

"Thank you ladies and gentleman I had a great night. Be safe and stay warm on this cold winters night." I said and walked off stage. That night I didn't have any special fans coming back to see me so as soon as I got off stage I walked back into my dressing room so my dad and me could pack everything. It took us only five minutes to have everything changed and we hit the road. We were back in Forks early Sunday and I needed to see Jasper, now!


	10. Chapter 10 She Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

AN: This chapter is a bit different is going to flip flop back and forth between Jasper and Bella's POV I hope no one gets lost. Thanks

* * *

Chapter 10: She Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Jasper POV

These last two weeks have been crazy not seeing my Bella. She told me that her and her father were going away for two weeks on a hunting/family trop in Alaska. I couldn't wait till I got to see her again in class on Monday. I was the only Cullen that she was speaking to, but it didn't look like the others wanted to talk to her. They were all scared of what she would say even though they all missed her I was sitting at home after we got back from the Belladonna concert when I heard rapid pounding on the door, someone was eager to get in, but who?

* * *

Bella POV

As soon as we hit Forks, I called my dad and let him know where I was going. He was happy that me and Jasper were getting along so well. I drove straight to the Cullen manor and barely had my car in park before I jumped out and ran to the door knocking rapidly on the door waiting on someone, anyone to answer the door.

When Alice opened the door her eyes about popped out of her head when she saw me. I looked down at what I was wearing, a green terry track suit and a red tube top with red converse. My hair still had red and green highlights in it.

_Crap, I forgot my Belladonna disguise, oh well jigs up, _I thought. "Hello Belladonna, come in. It's a honor to have you here."Alice said.

"Thank you Alice, but I need to see Jasper now." I said walking in past her. As soon as I said that Jasper walked down stairs.

* * *

Jasper POV

As soon as the voice reached my ears asking for me I made my way downstairs, I was slightly shocked to see Belladonna standing there asking for me. "Nice to meet you again Belladonna. How can I help you?" I asked her. _Its amazing how much this woman reminds me of my Bella_, I thought.

"Can I sing a song for you?" she asked pulling her guitar out from behind her back. I really didn't understand why she was asking me this question and confusion must have been written all over my face because she said, "You will understand when I'm all done." Then she walked into the living room like she has been here several times before.

"Okay," I said clearly still not understanding.

* * *

Bella POV

"Please sit down, I will explain everything when I am done." I said. "I wrote this song in 2006 when I was still human. I wrote this song for you Jasper. No one has ever heard me sing it till now. It's call _Things I'll Never Say (_AN: ORIGINAL BY AVRIL LAVIGNE)."

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

[Pre-Chorus]

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

[Chorus]

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

[Pre-Chorus]

[Chorus]

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

[Pre-Chorus]

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you...away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

* * *

Jasper POV

I was so confused, she wrote that song in 2006 for me. The song was great, I was listing to the lyrics and watcher her sing. While she was singing her hair started changing colors. Alice's words from a couple weeks rang through my head, "_Her look kept changing, and now I can's see her at all."_ That means that Belladonna was the girl I'm supposed to be with but I love Isabella. What am I going to do?

When she stopped singing her hair was long and mahogany. Like Bella's hair used to be when she was human. When Belladonna looked up at me her eyes looked almost pleading of me to understand.

Alice was the first one to break the tension in the air. "I don't understand." And none of us did.

"Ugh." Belladonna said, and got up, "give me a second I just need to put up my guitar in my car." She didn't give us time to answer she just ran out. I was about to follow but Alice stopped me.

"Give her a moment." She said, and I sat back down to wait for her to return even though everything told me to run after her.

* * *

Bella's POV

I just finished singing my song and I realized that even in my normal human look no one got it. They knew Bella was here in Forks but they still can't put two and two together. I need air, I made an excuse and ran outside. I sat there for almost ten minutes before I felt like I wasn't dying anymore.

I looked up and straight into a pair of honey gold eyes, Jasper. "Bella?" He said sounding more like a question. I just nodded and he closed the space between us. "I love you Bella." With that his lips were on mine. I had imagined this kiss everyday for 150 years, when I realized I cared about him.

When he pulled back I whispered, "I love you too Jasper." I looked around and noticed that we had an audience, they all still looked confused. I whispered in Jasper's ear to low for anyone else to hear, "They still don't get it do they?"

"No," he whispered back in my ear causing me to shiver in delight. I pulled back and smiled, then gave him a wink before I started to kiss him again. We kissed for what felt like forever but was actually five minutes before we broke away panting for much unneeded air. I turned to where the family was once standing and noticed that there were no longer there.

"Come on lets go explain." I said with a smile, leading a very happy Jasper into the house and back into the living room.

* * *

Jasper POV

She loves me. She loves me. I couldn't believe it. Bella loves me, and she is also a pop star Belladonna. Wow, my girl really is something special. When she pulled us into the living room I sat down in the chair and pulled her down onto my lap. The room was instantly filled with confusion.

"Who are you?" asked Rose.

"Come on guys you really aren't that slow are you?" Bella said and I couldn't stop from laughing which just caused Rose to turn and glare at me, and Bella. They were all still obviously confused thought. That's when I noticed that my Bella changed and now Izzy was sitting on my lap. They were all very shocked. "I have gone by many different names lately. On stage I am BELLAdonna, in school I am IsaBELLA or Izzy, when we first met I simply went by BELLA. I have been a singer for over 130 years so I have had countless others. Think of a singer that disappeared after four or five years and that was probably me. This is the first time that I have told anyone that, other than my father Charlie and he knows because he is my manager/ body guard." I was surprised no one figured this all out sooner. My Bella was freaking awesome, and I could tell from everyone's emotions I wasn't the only one who believed that.

* * *

Bella's POV

I sat there as realization sank in as they took in what I just told them. Alice was the first person to pip in. "Who have you been?"

"Guess." I said.

"Taylor Swift." Alice said.

"Yes, I loved that one. I was so sweet, and more like myself."

"Lady GaGa." Rose said.

"Hehe, yes, that one was well interesting. I wanted a change to try something new." I couldn't believe I did that personality.

"Britney Spears." Emmett said.

"Guilty," I said simply. "I needed more drama in my life."

"Carrie Underwood." asked Jasper. "I was a big fan of hers."

"Yes, I loved singing about cowboys," I said with a wink to him. "One last guess, and I guess its your turn Edward."

"Reba McEntire." He said.

"No, but I did write all of her songs. I was scared to sing and she had the perfect voice, she's the one who convinced me to start singing in the first place." I said.

"Bella," came Rosalie's voice, she almost seemed scared to say what ever it was she wanted to say. "I'm sorry for how I treated you, I was wrong."

"Thank you Rose," I said and got up and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry too lil sis." said Emmett. I just gave him a hug.

"I forgive you all, Edward and Alice I even forgive you but I'm not the same girl you knew. I'm different and you can't chance that now." I said jumping up. "I need to hunt so I can go to school tomorrow."

"Can I come with you?" asked Jasper. I looked over and smiled at him and took off running out the house.


	11. Chapter 11 Hunting Werewolves

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the mistake in chapter 9 I did not know that someone else sang that song first. I used the Taylor Swift version and that was the only one that I had ever heard before. So thank you for pointing out my error. -Mandy

* * *

Chapter 11: Hunting Werewolves

BPOV

Hunting with Jasper was different than anything that I had ever experienced. I had hunted with others several times but hunting with him seemed more erotic. I had the hardest time keeping myself where I was instead of going over and pouncing on the man that I love. I had an even harder time keeping my emotions in check so that he would not notice my shameless drooling and ogling. When Jasper would stalk his prey he would remind me of the Greek god Ares, the sexy god of war. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a loud laughter near me and Jasper asking, "You enjoying the view, darlin?" I was so startled that I let out a little squeal.

"Nope, I was just thinking too hard again." I said playing if off. He gave me a look hat clearly screamed 'liar.' "Okay so I was, your sexy."

"Yes you are." He said kissing me. I could still taste the blood from his hunt on his lips. It made the kiss that much more exotic. After finally pulling away we hunted some more. I kept watching him, and I noticed that he was doing the same to me, with the same look of hunger that I am sure that he saw in my eyes.

We hunted for about three hours which is longer then it would have normally taken me on my own, but it was well worth it. Walking back to the Cullens house I caught a smell that made my nose burn, a smell that I had not encountered in over 130 years. Werewolf. I kept wondering if there was possibly any of the pack left that I knew or if they had all stopped phasing and moved on. "Do you smell that?" Jasper asked, pulling me back to reality and out of my own thoughts.

"Yes, its werewolf." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know that?" He asked me.

"I, um, well I used to be friends with the La Push pack when I was still human." I said.

"Wow, we leave to keep you safe and you go and find the only creature that is more dangerous than us. And young werewolves are even worse." Jasper said.

"No, leech you're the dangerous ones around here." Said a voice coming from the woods.

"Jake?" I asked, it sounded so much like him. "Jacob Black?"

A man steps out looking not a day over 25, it was the same man that I was friends with all those years ago Wow, was all that I could think but Jacob just looked at me with such disgust that it was as if he didn't recognize me. Jasper must have sensed my sadness and pain because he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You look like Izzy, not Bella."

"Oh," was my smart answer.

"Who are you leeches?" I flinched at the tone in Jacob's voice, and Jasper growled behind me.

"My name is Jasper Hale-Cullen and this is Isabella Swan, my mate."

"Bella?" he scowled. "You don't look like Bella Swan. I knew her so I know your lying." He looked like he was starting to shake, I knew that if something didn't happen soon and him calm down then we were going to be in big trouble when he phases.

"No Jake it's me, this is just my power I can change my look." I said and changed back to my look.

Jake just stood there in complete shock, after him just standing there with his mouth wide open for five minutes I had enough. "Jake close your mouth of you will catch flies." This cause Jasper to bust out laughing and Jake to snap out of it.

"Bella, what are you doing here? In Forks? Is Charlie here? What are you doing with the Cullens? What did he mean mate? Did you go looking for them after your change? What…" Jake kept talking but I had to interrupt.

"Jake slow down, I can only answer one question at a time. Geez Louiz your acting so strange." I said.

Jake took a deep breath and realized it, when he breathed again he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You don't smell so good either dog." said Jasper behind me.

Jacob just gave him a look that screamed 'shut it' and looked back at me. "So what you doing back in Forks Bella and is Charlie with you?"

"I came back to try and live a normal life out of the limelight, and yes Charlie is here with me, where else would he be. He's the new Chief of Police in Forks." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean out of the limelight Bells?" Jacob asked.

Darn, he is too darn observant. "Have you heard of the singer Belladonna?"

"Yes, she's pretty goods I guess if your into that kind of music. Not really my thing. Why?" Jacob asked confused.

"Wow thanks Jacob always good to hear that my music isn't that good." I said pretending to be hurt.

"Your Belladonna?!" He yelled.

"Yes," I said.

"Oh my Goodness." He screamed. "I lied I love your music, and I have all your cds. You have to come sign them for me sometime. I still live in the same place as before."

"Jake, I can't come to your house." I said looking at him.

"What why not?" He said

I looked at him then just gestured for him to look in my eyes and all over. "Duh, treaty." I said slowly like he was stupid.

"Oh yea forgot about that, oh well your part of the pack anyways remember so you can come. And so can your dad, tell him to come see me sometime."

"Jake who is still around?" I asked wondering who I would get to see again.

"Seth, Leah, and Me. We also have some new members and some coming soon, you know with so many of you guys back." He said.

"So you three never found the one?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm looking but I can't find her just yet. But soon I think I will. Just a gut feeling that it will be soon." He said.

"I hope so Jake, you deserve nothing but happiness." I said with a big smile. I walked away from Jasper and I felt him stiffen behind me and went to give Jacob a hug. "Jake I am heading to the Cullens for a bit but I will come over later this week. Or me and dad still are in the same area, we built a new house there. You should see it its huge." I said laughing.

"Okay Bells, I will let the others know that you are back and to let you and Charlie on the grounds when the see you. Just make sure you look like you or they might try and attack." He said hugging me back.

"Bye Jake." I said walking back over to Jasper.

"Bye Bells." He said. "I will talk to you more later." with that final statement he turned around and walked away.

"So you were friends with Jacob?" Jasper asked. "Anything else I should know that happened between the two of you? "What are you talking about, Jacob's like my brother. He used to be in love with me though." I said.

"Well he's still in love with you darlin. That's what I asked for." Jasper said.

"Well I love you, plus he's just my best friend. Like I said he's like a brother. Like Emmett." I said with a smile. "Now come on lets get you back home."


	12. Chapter 12 Unwanted Press and Rumors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 12: Unwanted Press and Rumors

Bella POV

I should have known that the last few months were too peaceful. I went to school where everyone knew me as Izzy and that I was dating Jasper , plus I did my Belladonna stuff with no problems. A couple times the Cullens came with me, well if it was going to be cloudy or if it was going to a night time appearance. But all that was thrown out the door as soon as I read the cover of today's edition of OK magazine. There staring back at me was a picture of me as Belladonna kissing a man that was not Jasper. It was taken a year ago but no one knew that because I still looked the same. They think its recent, oh god what if Jasper sees this, he will think, oh please no don't let him see this.

Just as I think that my phone starts to ring, I answer it without even looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Bella." Jasper said. "We need to talk."

"Jasper please let me explain, its not what it looks like." I tried to start bt none of that mattered any more. I could tell that he wasn't going to listen. He wasn't here to feel my emotions, Alice wouldn't be able to see me, and Edward cant read my mind, plus he has a picture or more I haven't opened the magazine to see the inside.

"Isabella, I have proof, they caught you on tape, there is no explaining this to me. How could you, just because you pretend to be two people doesn't give you the right to mess with two people's hearts. It's over Isabella, I don't want to see you again." He said, his normal honey smooth voice was hard and cold.

"Please Jasper, please let me explain. Don't do this to me, I love you." I was crying tearlessly, "please Jasper."

"Goodbye Isabella," with that he hung up the phone and I dropped to the ground, curled up into a ball and cried tearlessly. I could fill myself slipping right back into the catatonic state I was in when Edward left me, only this time was worse. I don't I will ever be pulled out of this.

I don't know how long I laid there before my dad came home, but I could see the fear in his eyes when he say me laying there. I could not bring myself to more or speak. Eventually my dad picked me up and carried me to my room where I am still laying staring at the wall.

* * *

Jasper POV (when he sees pictures)

These last few months have been perfect. I have been spending all of my free time with Bella, no matter if it is while she is Izzy at school, in Hollywood as Belladonna when I can, or at home as my Bella. I haven't felt this happy in a long time but I should have know that I wouldn't last long. I was sitting in my study at home, Bella was at hers doing some cleaning or something, when Alice walked in clutching a magazine. Her emotions scared me, she was radiating fear, hurt, and dread. What ever she read in that trashy magazine was not good. "Alice are you okay, they didn't cancel the Fashion week in Paris did they?" I tried to joke but it didn't work.

"Jazz, you need to stay calm when I show you something, I don't know what's going on but you have to stay calm." She said slowly like she was talking to a two year old. When I nodded that I understood she walked over and handed e the magazine. I was confused at first till I looked down and seen my Bella looking like Belladonna kissing another man. I was so pissed, how could she do this. I sat down at my desk and looked at all the pictures inside. I couldn't believe this. I looked up at Alice but she looked just as hurt and confused.. She hadn't seen anything so she didn't know, "Alice can you give me a moment." I said picking up the phone.

"Sure Jazz, I will be in my room if you need to talk just let me know." Alice said then she was gone closing the door behind her.

I looked at the pictures one more times feeling the rage return. I picked up the phone and called her. "Hello?" she answered.

"Bella." I said my voice cold, "We need to talk."

"Jasper please let me explain, its not what it looks like." she said, I couldn't believe her, 'it's not what it looks like' there are pictures, solid proof.

"Isabella I have proof, they caught you on tape, there is no explaining this to me. How could you, just because you pretend to be two people doesn't give you the right to mess with two peoples hearts. It's over Isabella, I don't want to see you again." My voice was hard and cold, like I was back serving with Maria.

"Please Jasper, please let me explain. Don't do this to me, I love you." She cried, I couldn't believe her, don't do this to her, she hurt me, she cheated on me. "Please Jasper."

"Goodbye Isabella," I said and hung up. When I was done I ended up crushing my phone with my hand. I walked in my room and grabbed my guitar and started to sing. (AN: SONG TITLE 'CRAWLING' BY LINKIN PARK).

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

consuming/confusing

this lack of self-control I fear is never ending

controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again

my walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

so insecure

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

distracting/reacting

against my will I stand beside my own reflection

it's haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again

my walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

so insecure

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

consuming/confusing what is real

this lack of self-control I fear is never ending

controlling/confusing what is real

When I finished singing all my anger out I felt a lot better. I was still sad that Bella had done that to me but now I at least wasn't consumed with the anger. I'm also so confused, why would Bella do that to me? I felt her love for me, I know she loves me so how can she cheat on me like that.

I walked down stairs to where my family was gathered in the living room, Alice must have told them what was going on. "Thanks guys for your support but I will be okay." I said feeling all their love for me. I knew everyone in the family loved Bella too but she hurt me and that's why they would support me.

Going to school the next day was hard, I kept wondering if she would be there but when she wasn't in the cafeteria at lunch I knew she wasn't. The gossip about Belladonna with that guy was the main topic everyone was talking about. I tried my best to not hear it but with vampire hearing it made it rather hard. When she was not in Biology with me after lunch it made me rather sad. I kept wondering if she was okay or if she had left.

This went on for a full week before the gossip and rumors turned to Izzy. With her absence for a whole week rumors were flying. I couldn't believe some of them. My favorite was that we got into a fight and I killed her but with her father being the police chief she would have been reported missing if something happened. I heard rumors that she was in rehab for a drug and alcohol problem. Or I left her and she couldn't stand to see me everyday so she was being home schooled. Another one was that I got her pregnant and we didn't want anyone to know. Wow the things they come up with. Finally after she was absent for two months the gossip died down but me and my family were even more worried about her..


	13. Chapter 13 Cold As You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 13: Cold as You

Bella POV

I laid in my bed emotionally shutdown, I didn't breath, I didn't more, I didn't talk (though the only one who tried was Dad and Jake), I didn't hunt, all I felt like doing was dying. Finally after two months I had to get up, I had to hunt, I had a concert tonight and I couldn't disappoint my fans. So I got up, went on a quick hunt, called my dad who was shocked, then called Jake and let him know what was going on. I packed what I needed. I put on my Belladonna outfit, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black corset made up my outfit. I walked out just as my dad was pulling in, he parked the cruiser and we jumped in my car and were on our way.

We arrived in Hollywood four hours before the show started. I had already changed my hair color on the way here it was slightly curled and went down to my waist. I colored it solid black to match my outfit. I was in a very depressed mood and my look proved it. I still couldn't believe Jasper wouldn't talk to me or let me explain.

Rehearsal only took us an hour then they were already letting people in. I couldn't believe all these people keep coming to my concerts. I hope that I am helping them somehow. "Five minutes," my dad said from beside me. "Bells, are you okay?"

"Dad, we are here, I can do this. I'm sorry I worried you but when we get back to Forks I think I need to leave for a while. Not far but I can't be there any more. Maybe Jake will allow me to move in with him for a while. I can't stay in Forks." I said about drowning in my misery again.

"Bells, what happened?" He asked, I was so shut down that I couldn't even tell him what happened.

"I will tell you on the way home dad," I said, I couldn't explain it now I would probably just shut down again. I can't allow that yet.

"Showtime Bells." My dad said breaking me out of my thoughts. So I put on a fake smile and went to get out on the stage.

When I ran on stage I grabbed my mic and the crowd started to cheer. "Thank you," I said and waited for them to settle down. "Hope everyone is ready for this concert, but first I have a few words I would like to say to clear some things up. The pictures that were posted up on the internet and in magazines of me they were over two years old. He was my boyfriend when I first got the record deal, I don't know who had the photo's or how they got out but they are not recent. I just wanted to clear that up. Thank you all and now on with the show. My first song will be 'That's What You Get' (AN:BY PARAMORE)."

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.

It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.

And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense away, with the sound of its beating.

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.

'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.

I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.

Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense away, with the sound of its beating. (beating)

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.

And I'll always be just so inviting.

If I ever start to think straight,

This heart will start a riot in me,

Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

The crowd cheered harder for me than they have in a long time. "Thank you so much my next song is called 'Who Knew' (AN: BY PINK)."

You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh

That's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them up

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just too cool

Oh no

No no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now

For they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew

Who knew

The cheers tonight was slowly helping me feel better with what happened with Jasper. "Thank you all I have one final song for you and then I will bid you a good and happy weekend. My final song tonight will be 'Cold as You' (AN: BY TAYLOR SWIFT)."

You have a way of coming easily to me

And when you take, you take the very best of me

So I start a fight cause I need to feel something

And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

[Chorus:]

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending give to a perfect day

Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray

And I stood there loving you and wished them all away

And you come away with a great little story

Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

[Repeat Chorus]

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you

And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Every smile you fake is so condescending

Counting all the scars you made

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you

By the time I finished singing my last song I felt much better about everything that had happened. Walking off stage I felt lighter than I had in two months and with the fact I will be moving soon I felt much better.

The car ride home was fun. Me and my dad sang along to the radio and just laughed. "Baby girl I'm glad that your feeling better but can I ask what happened? And are you still moving?"

"Did you see the magazine article from when me and Brad were dating?" Yea well Jasper saw them and long story short Jasper dumped me before I could even explain. Daddy he broke me, and I don't know that I will ever be whole again."

"Oh baby girl, we will get through this, I promise. Are you still going to cal Jacob about staying with him?" He asked me again.

"Yes Dad, I think Jacob can help me heal again. He is still my best friend, I need him. Plus when I am there you can still come see me but I don't have to fear any others coming around." I said, I could see the understanding in his eyes.

"Okay baby girl, make sure you call me everyday and let me know your okay. And please be careful around those younger wolves. Plus, you be careful of the Cullens." my dad said.

"Thanks dad, and if they ask tell them after my last concert I packed up everything and left. If you want to tell Jasper off for breaking me again you can.' I said with a smile, that last comment got a smile out of him too."

"Okay baby girl." with that we settled back in for a long drive of singing to the radio and acting like fools. When we got back to Forks it was a little after ten since we didn't drive nearly as fast as we usually do.

"Okay Bells, I got to drop you off at home then I am heading down to the station. Please call me and let me know what Jake says."

"Okay dad," I said getting out of the car and heading inside while my dad got in his cruiser and headed to the station. I headed upstairs to pack what I would need, my clothes, bath products, computer, and a couple books. My father was going to call the school and tell them I moved to live with other family for personal reasons. I knew there would be rumors flying but I didn't care.

After packing everything I called Jake. "Hello."

"Hey Jake it's Bella, can I come over and talk to you for a second?" I asked. I figured that this talk would go better in person.

"Sure sure. I'm off today so come on over whenever." He said.

"Okay Jake be there in a little while I just got one thing to do first then I will be there." I said. I grabbed my school books to take back before I head to La Push.

"Okay Bells, see you in a little bit." Jake said then hung up the phone. The drive to the school took no time, and dropping my books off was no problem. I didn't see any of the Cullens around but I knew they were there because their cars were in the parking lot. When I got in my car I gave one last look towards the school giving my last goodbye, I didn't know if I would ever come back here. I have been hurt twice in this town. I had one last goodbye to say and I left a note for him that I wrote earlier in his truck. Then walked away and headed towards Jacob's.

My life as it is, is over. I give up on love and I give up on Forks, at least my dad can come see me but I will never step foot in Forks again.


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

AN: _Hey everyone I wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. I know last chapter was a bit sad and this one is too but I promise this is a Jasper Bella story so thing will eventually turn out right. Just wait and see. Thanks, Mandy Marie_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 14: Goodbye

JPOV

The last two months have gone on as if nothing happened. It was as if we had never found Bella again. The only time we heard anything was the rumors at school None of the Cullens said anything about her and no one tried to go and see her or Charlie. Actually I think we all worked really hard to avoid Charlie. Actually I think we all worked really hard to avoid Charlie, and no one has even seen Bella around. Today something felt different, last night Belladonna had a concert and I guess she actually showed. I guess she was just avoiding us, not that I can blame her.

There were pictures of her splattered on all the magazines, she looked beautiful and despite all the black she was wearing she looked happy. I think that hurt, how can she look so happy after she broke her heart. The front pages all said she made a comment before the start of the concert but I never opened to see what she said.

School was just as boring as it always but about eleven I felt a great deal of sorrow and acceptance come from someone outside. When lunchtime came I walked out to my car for a second where I was hit with a familiar sent… Bella. She had been here, but why did she leave again. I followed the scent over to my truck and found an envelope with my name on it. When I opened the note inside was an unlabeled cd and a letter.

I turned on my truck and put the cd in Bella's voice floated in around me with so much sorrow, and it broke my heart all over again. (AN: SONG CALLED 'WHITE HORSE' BY TAYLOR SWIFT).

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on

The days drag on

Stupid girl,

I should have known, I should have known

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,

Got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

I had so many dreams

About you and me

Happy endings

Now I know

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse

Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late

To catch me now

Oh my Carlisle, what had I done? As I sat there listening to that song the passenger door opened and Alice hoped in and sat next to me. "Are you okay Jasper?" she asked.

"No Alice I think I made a mistake. I didn't even give her a change to explain. It's really over isn't it?" I asked.

"I don't know Jasper, you know when she has her shield up I cant see anything. I got a glimpse earlier of her leaving you that letter but then blackness again." she said.

"Thanks Alice," I said, picking up the letter, I was so scared to read what it said. The paper had her scent all over it and it made my heartache more. The letter was written in her beautiful and delicate handwriting and said:

_Dearest Jasper,_

_I have laid in bed for two months morning what we once had. I can not believe that you would not even give me a chance to explain. I know they say a picture is worth a thousand words and there were several pictures but what you don't get is a date for which the picture took place. Things between us are over but I still feel the need to explain, the pictures you saw were taken two years ago. His name was Brad, I thought I loved him and let him in, then I smarted up and left him. He said I took his happiness and one day he would take mine. Which is why those pictures were published. Brad is human and wanted his shot at fame, and by dating me he gets his spotlight, but that's besides the point, I am writing to let you know that by the time you get this I will be gone. I just wanted you to know my side of the story. Then maybe we can both move forward with our lives. Remember this Jasper, I love you forever. _

_Goodbye, _

_Isabella Marie Swan_

When I finished reading her note I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry but I couldn't do that. She loved me so there was a chance that she may forgive me for being an idiot. I can't believe I didn't listen to her. I'll try her house first, maybe she hasn't left yet. "She's not there, I just see you standing in the middle of her room, which isn't good when Charlie gets there to find you." Alice said, she must have had a vision while I was sitting there thinking of what to do.

"What should I do then Alice, I don't want to lose her. I made a stupid mistake, help me Ali." I said pleading with her, her emotions held a strong current of sorrow and familiar love.

"Jazz I'm sorry, I wish I could but with Bella's shield I'm blind. I don't see Charlie telling you anything but you can try. You know Bella better than any of us, you know she hasn't gone far not with her father still here." Alice said trying to be helpful.

"Okay Alice I am going to go talk to Charlie after we get out of school." I said looking at Alice, she had a smirk on her face.

"Jasper school will be out in five… four… three… two… now." She said as the bell rang. Oh my Carlisle we sat in my car for three hours without me noticing.

"Okay well when will Charlie be home?" I asked.

"Later, sometime after five it looks like." Alice said.

"Okay so I got three more hours to wait." I paused, "Lets go home."

* * *

Waiting for Charlie to get home was the longest couple of hours of my life. When six o'clock hit I decided that I had given Charlie enough time to get there. When I pulled up in their driveway I saw that the cruiser was already there. Walking up to the door I was the most nervous time in my life. When Charlie answered the door I could feel all of his rage pour out of him and aim for me. "Chief Swan can I come in for a minute?" I asked.

"What do you want Mr. Hale?" He asked not moving.

"I was hoping to speak to Bella," his rage almost tripled at the mention of her name.

"Bella isn't here, she left because of YOU!" Charlie yelled. "Bella trusted you even after everything that you and your family did to her. I was so worried when she said you were back but she said that you wouldn't hurt her. You- you- you broke her worse than Edward did. At least with him she could still live, she still could walk and talk and act normal but with you she died." All his rage for me about knocked me to my knees and I deserved every bit of it.

"Please sir let me make this right." I begged. "Please I love her and I was so stupid to think she would cheat on me. Please just tell me where she is."

"Jasper I can hear the honesty in your words," He said pointing to his head, sorrow and pity now mixing in with his anger, "I could tell you where she is but she's in the one place that you can't go, none of you can."

"Thank you Charlie for listening. Maybe someday she will talk to me again. But when you see her or speak to her tell her I love her and I am sorry." I said all my hope gone. I left Charlie standing there on the porch looking at me with sad eyes.

"I will Jasper, I will." Charlie whispered.

Pulling up at home I felt hope coming from inside, I wish I was able to bring them good news. Walking in the house I felt all hope disappear when they saw me, but Alice was filling a little smug and still had hope. "Jasper you're an idiot." Rosalie said, I knew she was mad at me because of what I did to Bella and she was right.

"Jasper," Alice said, she had an all-knowing smile on her face, "what did Charlie say?"

"I broke her, I'm worse than Edward, and that she went somewhere we cant go." I said breaking down. I hated knowing that I broke her so bad that she ran away from Charlie. I hated that I basically killed her after promising that she could trust me. She gave us a second chance that we didn't deserve and we broke her again but worse.

"Jasper think about it where can we not go? The one place that we can not go?" Alice asked like I was stupid, which I really am.

"La Push, she's with Jacob." I said stating the obvious.

There were many gasps all around followed by Carlisle asking, "Jacob Black is still around? Why is she staying there and what about the treaty?"

"Jacob is still around we ran into him a couple months ago when Bella and I were out hunting. Bella and him used to be best friend when we left before. The pack is why Charlie and Bella are still alive, they saved Bella from Victoria many times. Plus Jacob made Bella and Charlie family to the pack, they can go to La Push with out breaking any treaties because they don't have one." I said.

"So how do we get her to come back?" asked Emmett, the thing is that no one knew the answer to that question.


	15. Chapter 15 Five Years Later

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 15: Five Years Later

BPOV

It's been five years since I said my good byes to Forks and to the Cullens. I had to change my look but I just simply gave myself my Bella look. I got rid of my Belladonna look and let her fade away out of the spot light. Hopefully sometime soon I would go back to my singing but for the time being I am just going to enjoy my time being me again. Since my dad is still in Forks I have made him look a bit older so that he can continue his job that he loves as long as we are here, which we don't know how much longer that will be at the moment. Jake tells me that the Cullens haven't left yet, which I don't understand why they haven't, they can't go into town any more because we have been here too long people would notice. My dad came to me five years ago and told me what Jasper said but I just can't bring myself to trust him again, I can't trust any of them again, they have hurt me twice, thankfully Jake was here to heal me twice, I don't know what I would have done with out him.

A knock on my apartment door brought me out of my thoughts. I had started renting an apartment about two months after moving in with Jake. The smell was starting to get to both of us. Walking over to the door slowly I opened my senses to see who it was because I was not expecting company. The smell on the other side of the door was vampire and familiar but I could not place where I knew it from. When I opened my door I was in for a shock, there on the other side of the door was…. (AN: hehe).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

JPOV

I have done the same thing everyday for the past five years, I lay in bed and stare at the clock then when six o'clock comes I run to Charlie's to see if she is back. Everyday for the last five years I get the same answer, she wasn't there and it didn't look like she was ever going to come back. All my hope was dead, I was dead. I haven't hunted in a month, why should I? The only reason my family and I are still here is Bella, and when she leaves we will too.

Today felt different though, early this morning Alice had a vision. She saw Aro of the Volturi coming here for a visit, and he was bring with him his favorite guard Jane. She was one of the worst members of the guard because her power was so strong that it would take out any vampire. She has the power to create the illusion of pain. Even though it is just an illusion, anyone who has felt it knows that it feels to real. I am lucky that I have never pissed her off enough for her to do that too me.

When they arrived at the house everyone was already gathered in the living room. We did not know the purpose of their visit but since it was only the two we had to guess that it was of no harm but we knew it was better to be safe than sorry. The arrived at our house early in the morning, when Carlisle answered the door he said, "Hello dear friend." Carlisle and Aro had some history on them, Carlisle had lived with the Volturi for a short time when he was in Italy. He used to tell us they would try to convert him back to our "natural" diet. They could not understand why he would go against his very nature.

"Hello old friend," Aro said walking in the front door with Jane following behind him. "How is your lovely family doing?"

"We are all doing fine. How are you doing Aro?" asked Carlisle but I could tell he really wanted to know why Aro and Jane were here.

"We are doing good too Carlisle. We had a bit of a problem in Oregon and we thought we would stop in for a little visit while we were in the area. You have nothing to worry about Carlisle its just a friendly visit." Aro said laughing.

We had noticed the problem in Oregon but thought it best for the Volturi to handle it, now maybe it would have been best for us to do it so they weren't around our area. "Is this your family?" Aro asked.

"Yes, this is my wife Esme, Alice and Edward, Rosalie and Emmet, and Jasper." He said pointing us each out. None of us had ever had the pleasure of meeting Aro, we don't go to Italy and since we don't cause any trouble so they didn't come to us.

"Jasper Whitlock, I have heard much about you." Aro said, I could feel a bit of fear coming from him. This was a natural reaction from vampires who knew my past or see my scars. He held out his hand for me to shake, when I touched him I knew he was seeing my whole life from when I was human to now. Aro's gift is he can read minds but he has to be touching you for it to work. "Ah Jasper you have been though so much through your life."

"Yes, I have and I am better for it." I said. I had gotten over my life when I got better control, it was easier for me to accept what I was and what I had done. Its not the past that makes up my life it's the present.

"And I see the Swans are in the area. How lovely. Though I really don't like how you Cullens are treating Miss Swan." Aro said and I could feel his rage at us.

"I'm sorry Aro, but I don't see that as any of your business." I said removing my hand from his and stepping back.

"Ah yes, well I think that we will be leaving now." Aro said looking at Carlisle. "I can tell when I am no longer welcome. Come now Jane." Jane had remained silent for the whole conversation, but right before I left I felt the worst pain in my life, then I heard Edward scream.

"Edward? Jasper?" Alice screamed. "Stop this they did nothing wrong."

"Jane that's enough." Aro said, Jane just smirked and stopped. They walked out right afterward.

"What the hell was that?" Alice asked.

"That was Jane's power, I don't know why she did it though because she had her mind blocked." Edward stated.

"That was very painful. Its almost worse then being changed." I said still filling a bit of pain from her attack. But why did she attack us is the question.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

When I opened my door I was in for a shock, there on the other side of the door was…. Aro Volturi and Jane.

"Hell Aro, Jane." I said. "Please come in. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" My father and I had met the Volturi a couple years ago and they were really nice to us so we quickly became friends.

"We had a problem to take care of and I heard my friend Carlisle Cullen was back in the area so I stopped in to see him. That is where I heard that you were here with your father but not living together now." Aro said.

"Yes my father and me are separate at the moment but he comes over every weekend, plus calls me all the time to check up on me." I said.

"Yes we heard about you and Jasper. I am sorry about that." Jane said. We had easily become friend once she got past the face that her powers didn't work on me or my father because I was blocking him.

"Thanks Jane, how is Alec?" I asked. Alec is Jane's twin brother, his power is worse in some ways then hers. He has the power to take way your senses. You can't even fight back with his powers and you don't even know your death is coming till its there.

"Boring as ever. You should come visit." Jane said. "The castle just wasn't the same without you there."

"I was only there three months. I didn't make that much of an impact. Besides your welcome to stay here and visit for a while. As long as you hunt animal, I don't need to werewolves in the area ripping you apart." I said smiling.

Jane looked like she was going to bust with excitement. "Aro can I please, please, please." Jane asked giving a poutty look, you could see Aro just turn to putty in her tiny hands.

"Okay but Bella is she safe around the wolves?" Aro asked, of course he would be worried.

"Aro the wolves are family to me, I will have to chance her eyes and like I said she would have to live off of animal blood while she is here. We will also have to move back in with Charlie because me and Dad are the only vamps allowed in the area." Just as I said that there was a loud bang on the door.

"What's that horrible smell?" Jane asked.

"Werewolf." I said changing their eyes to avoid any complications. "Hello Jake, Seth and Leah." I said answering the door.

"Bella, please tell me what you are doing having other vampires in the area." Jake said looking every bit as the alpha at the moment. He walked in with his arms folded across his chest.

"Jake, meet Aro Volturi and his guard Jane. As you can see they are veggie so no need to worry about it. But they are the Volturi you remember what I told you about them, they are our royal family, wan they were just visiting. Jane is going to stay a while but we are going to go to Charlie's that way they are not here." I said hoping to avoid any fighting.

"Okay Bells, its nice to meet you both, Jane I will see you around again I am sure. We must be going." Jake said, "And Bells call us when you leave."

"Okay Jacob," I said. "Please be careful out there guys."

"Sure, sure Bells." Jake said as they waved goodbye and headed out the door. When everyone was out I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding.

"Thanks Bella for saving our asses back there. They would have had us easily beat we were out numbered." Aro said smiling.

"Anytime, no not really." I said laughing. "Jane let me pack a few things then we will take Aro here to the airport, you arrange for another guard to pick you up."

"Okay," Aro said smiling. "We will leave in thirty minutes." I nodded and headed in my room to pack my stuff. Thirty minutes later on the dot I put the last bag in my car and we were on the way to take Aro to the airport.

"Jane call us once a week to check in so we know your alright, plus when you will be home. Please don't stay gone more then ten years." Aro said laughing when we pulled up in front of the airport. Aro didn't have a long wait, apparently the Volturi have a private jet available 24 hours a day.

The drive to Charlie's house was quiet and I kept wondering what Jasper would do now that I was back at Charlie's. I know he comes by every day to see if I am back and I know that I miss him something terrible. While I am not broken any more I don't know if I could trust him again, could I?


	16. Chapter 16 Second Chances

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

_AN: Hope you all had a good valentines day. I thought it would be the perfect day to give you a little present. :) Hope you like. Hugs Mandy

* * *

_

Chapter 16: Second Chances?

BPOV

Pulling up to Charlie's house I noticed two things, 1. Charlie was at work because his cruiser was gone and 2. Jasper really was coming over every day to see if I had come back. I don't know what I thought about that but I guess I would have to figure out soon because I am sure he will be around again today. I looked at my clock and it read five, Charlie would be home from work soon. "Jane help me take this stuff in and then we will go for a quick hunt." I said with a smile, Jane wasn't taking the whole having to eat animal blood too bad but I could tell she wasn't all to happy with it. _She must really miss me_, I though.

"Okay Bells." She said getting out and grabbing some stuff from the trunk. It only took us ten minutes to get everything out of my car and moved back up to my room, plus unpack it and put it where it went. I cleared a section of my closet out for Jane to put her clothes in when we got back from shopping to buy her some.

Hunting with Jane was interesting, the look she had when she bit into her first deer was so hilarious I ended up rolling around on the forest floor laughing my so hard. "Ha ha very funny Bella." Jane said, she didn't find it as funny as I had. An hour later when we both had our fill we headed back to the house. What we saw there made my heart skip (or it would have if it was till beating). There standing on my front porch was Jasper Whitlock.

"Bella, what do you want to do?" Jane asked. I was frozen on the spot just looking at him. He looked so miserable, like he had no reason to live. He looked how I felt on the inside. He looked like what I was really feeling, everyone thought that I was better but in truth I was just like that but a better actor now that I was vampire.

"Bella?" Jane asked again. This time I snapped out of it and looked at her. I don't know what she saw when she looked at me but I could see the pity in her eyes. My emotions must have been showing their true self. "Oh Bella your really not as good as you look are you?"

"No Jane, I miss him. But I am so scared he will hurt me again. I don't think I would survive another loss like that." I said looking back at Jasper. "I want to try and give him another chance but I don't know if I can."

"Bella, I wont say that I know what you mean because I have never found love but I know that if I had the chance at it I would not let fear hold me back. If you think Jasper is your soul mate then you should give him a chance. There may be many heartbreaks in love but when you find that right one you will know that he will be worth all the hurt in the world." Jane said. "I know that Jasper hurt you but Aro told me what he saw when he touched Jasper, he loves you very dearly and he is so sorry for what he did. He beats himself up everyday hoping you will give him a second chance but knowing that he doesn't deserve it. He knows he hurt you, he knows he is worse then Edward, and he knows that he would do anything for you."

I looked at Jane then back at Jasper, "Okay Jane, I think its time I give him another chance, I have suffered for five years without him. I don't think I can last any longer."

"Okay Bells." Jane said smiling. "Hey um Bells, do you think that you could maybe make sure Jasper doesn't attack me when we go up there. He isn't going to be very happy with me right now."

"What did you do?" I said with a sigh.

"Well when I heard what he did to you I may have sort of used my um powers to um make him sort of suffer with Edward." She said giving me a cheesy grin.

I laughed, my second real laugh in a long time. "Yea I will try. Now lets go in I want to wash after hunting."

"Ha ha, you don't have a drop on you unlike me." I looked at Jane again and laughed. She got into a fight with a bear and it through her around a bit with her small size before she was able to break his neck so she was covered in dirt and had twigs in her hair.

Looking once more at Jasper I worked up what little courage I had and walked up to him. When he sensed me he turned and snapped his eyes to me. "Hello Jasper," I said locking my emotions down and keeping my voice neutral.

"Hello again Jasper." Jane said before me. Jasper's eyes snapped to her and a growl came from his chest.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat my guest." I said crossing my arms over my chest and stepping slightly in front of Jane although I don't know why, she could fight him with out my help. I guess I was just trying to protect him more then her, plus I didn't want to see a fight in my front yard today.

"What are you doing her Jane?" Jasper asked.

What the heck is going on why is Jasper asking my guest stuff like that, I was getting ticked off. "Jane is here as my house guest. She is more welcome here then you are at the moment. Especially if you going to act like that." I said, a little aggravation showing in my voice.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said taking a step back. "Bella can we talk a moment? Alone?"

I looked at Jane and she headed up the steps to the door then took one last look at Jasper and said, "You hurt her and then pain you felt earlier will be nothing like what you will fill Mr. Whitlock." Then she turned and walked into the house with out waiting on a response.

"Some friend you have there Bella." Jasper said looking back at me.

"Look if you are hear to talk about my friends you can go ahead and leave now." I said.

"No wait that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to apologize to you for what I did to you I should have trusted you Bella. I knew you better then that but still when I saw those picture of you all rational thought just left. I know what I did was stupid and unforgivable but I am hoping that with your kind and loving heart you will be able to try and give me a second chance. " Jasper said and I could tell how sincerer his voice was.

"Jasper I am not going to lie to you, what you did to me broke me. What you did to me damn near killed me. I don't know if I will ever be able to fully trust you like that again. I am going to try but you are going to have to work damn hard to help me trust you again. What you did was worse then what Edward did to me, and I know you have heard that already but now you need to understand why. Yes when Edward left I broke but with you I died. You know why that is, its because you Jasper are my best friend, you didn't tell me you didn't love me any more, you accused me of cheating, then wouldn't listen to me, then said you didn't want to see me ever again. I knew that Edward left for my protection, I knew he left because he wasn't really meant for me. But with you I know you're my soul mate, no one else has ever fit with me the way you do. I knew that when you left you were mad at me and that hurt much worse. Jasper I tried to explain but you would listen to me. Writing that goodbye letter was the hardest thing I ever had to do." I said.

"Look Bella, I can say I am sorry but that does not even cover it. I wish that I could take back the last two years and listen to you. No I wish that I could go back to the day I made that phone call and taken it back, I knew you would never cheat on me, I felt your love for me but something in me just wouldn't comprehend that. I had the photo evidence and that for some reason seemed more important. I wish I could change everything but we both know its not possible, all we can do is try to figure out a way to put it in the past and try to more forward. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I love you and that I will never do anything like that to you again." Jasper pleaded at the end.

"Okay Jasper I will try to move forward but you must understand that what you did is going to be hard to forgive but I will try. You just have to bear with me and understand that I am trying." I paused and looked at him. "Plus your going to have to learn to accept my friends."

"Hey she hurt me first." He said laughing. The mood was lighter and my heard was slowly healing.

"Hey she was just doing to you what I really wanted to do." I said with a smirk. "She really is a good person once you get to know her Jasper, you just have to give her a chance. She has a great power and that's all she is known for, but like all you she isn't as bad as her reputation Major God of War."

Jasper actually looked embarrassed at the last part of my sentence. I had learned about his reputation when I was in Italy. His name strikes fear in many vampires who know about the wars in the south. "Yea well I guess I can see what you mean." He said not looking at me.

"Jasper I am going to go in the house and take a shower. If you want me and Jane will come by later. Please don't tell any one else that Jane will be staying with me when you get home I want to pull a little prank on the rest of the Cullens." I said feeling mischievous.

"Okay Bells. See you later." Jasper said giving me a hug, I really wish he would have kissed me but maybe that was moving to fast for him again. "I will pretend you aren't even back."

"Excellent." I said smiling. "I will be around later. Not sure exactly when though."

"Okay Bells." He turned to walk away but stopped and pulled me into a kiss. It felt wonderful to be in his arms and have his lips back on mine, I never wanted the kiss to end. Pulling away from him I felt so much more light hearted and hoped that I wasn't making a big mistake with my poor fragile dead heart. Watching him walk away I had to remember that it wasn't goodbye it was just a see you later.

Now to show and to talk to Jane about my prank.


	17. Chapter 17 The Ending Prank

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I've had a hard time with this chapter but its going to be the last for this story, I just don't know where to go from here. Hope you enjoy. ~~Mandy

* * *

_

Chapter 17: The Ending Prank

BPOV

Walking upstairs and into the house I felt much lighter then I had in years. Things were finally looking better with Jasper back into my life, although things were not fully healed there it helped quite a bit. Now to think of my plan to get back at the Cullens for abandoning me twice now. I need to talk to Jane because she would need to be a key part of this prank. I also need to call my friend Adam who can create illusions. Speaking of calls I was supposed to call Jacob when we left La Push.

I pushed my cell out and dialed Jakes number. "Hello Bella," came his rough answer on the other side, sounded like I woke him up from a nap.

"Hey Jake, didn't mean to wake you but you asked me to call when we left the area." I said. "Remember that my friend Jane will be staying a while but she will be hunting animals."

"Okay Bells, just don't bring her here to La Push, with the newer werewolves its harder to control the urge to kill any vampires." He said.

"Okay, I can understand that, but understand then that it means that I wont be in La Push much since she's company." I said.

"Sure, sure, we will come see you there then." He said laughing.

"Okay Jake, I got to go. Tell Leah and Seth I say hi, and you all be safe. Call me if you need me, or if you come across any problems." I said.

"Yea, sure, sure, Bells. You know we can handle ourselves fine around here too." Jake said laughing.

"Okay sure you can Jake, call me if any of your nightmares come to life and you need protected, again." I said laughing thinking about the night where Jake woke up screaming because of a nightmare.

"Ha, ha Bells that was just a fluke accident." He said sarcastically.

"Bye Jake." I said rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see it through the phone.

"Bye Bells, I will talk to you later I'm sure." He said then hung up.

Finally walking through the front door I run smack dab into my father. He must have been ease-dropping. "Hello dad."

Charlie looked away looking quite embarrassed at getting caught snooping. "Hey Bells, So you and Janey are going to be coming back home?"

"As if you don't already know but yes, she's going to be rooming with me. I opened my door in La Push to her and Aro earlier today." I said.

"Oh is Aro still here? I didn't hear or smell him here," My father said. Aro and my father got along great since their gifts were so similar despite their dietary differences.

"No, he said there was an issue in Oregon, he went to visit the Cullens, there he learned that we were in the area. He left back to Voltaire about an hour and a half ago. But Janey wanted to stay and visit for a while. I didn't think you would mind." I said.

"Of course not, Jane is welcome here anytime." Charlie said. "You already know I think of Jane as a second daughter." The next thing we knew there was a blur run downstairs and knocked Charlie over.

"Aw really Charlie, you think of me as a daughter?" Jane said sitting on top of Charlie. I bust out laughing at the sight before me. Jane looked like she was twelve years old getting praised by her father.

With my laughter Jane turned and stuck her tongue out at me then stood up to help Charlie up. "Of course, your like my second hyper active child." He said laughing himself.

"Thank you dad." Jane said giving Charlie a hug. I didn't need to be a mind reader or a empath to see his love for little Jane. "Plus I know you like me best." She said sticking her tongue back out at me. Charlie and me just bust out laughing.

"I don't have favorites unless it comes to baseball." He said still laughing. When he finally sobered up he turned to look at me. "So you talked to Jasper?"

I sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," They said together with big grins on their faces.

"Good then you already know." I said smiling. "Jane I'm going to need your help later, I'm going to Adam and see if Alec will help too for a day."

"Bella don't do anything crazy." My dad said laughing very hard.

"Dad I promise that no one will really get hurt." I said with a smirk. "Come on Jane, we got phone calls to make and a plan to draw up."

"Bella," my dad said in a warning tone.

"Yes?" I said sweet and innocently.

"I'm serious Bella, Jane and you need to be careful and I know if you hurt any of the Cullens, even by accident you would feel guilty forever." He said knowing me to well.

"Promise dad, no one will be hurt." I said still smiling. "Now come on Jane, lets go upstairs and make calls, then prepare for the best safest prank ever." I finished making my dad and Jane laugh when I emphasized safest. Jane followed me up, already calling her twin brother, I pulled my phone out to call Adam.

* * *

Alice's POV

Jasper had just got back from his daily trip to Charlie's house. He looked lower than low. I felt so bad for him. It was my entire fault that this was going on. I should have researched the pictures better before I showed them to Jasper. I should have known that something bad would happen. I searched the future but saw that nothing was going to change. I still saw Jasper going to see Charlie everyday and coming home to mope in his room or office.

We sat in the living room in silence for most of the night and the next day thinking of what we would be doing next. It was almost time for Jasper to go to Charlie's when I was pulled into a vision.

_ Bella was out hunting when she came across the most delicious sent that I had ever smelled, I knew right away that it was human, and Bellas singer. Run Bella, run away from the smell I wanted to yell but it was too late. Bella grabbed the human woman and all but drained her before she even knew what was happening. Bella looked around scared and guilty. She picked up the woman and ran._

"No Bella, no!" I screamed as I came out of the vision, but I knew that it was already too late. "Oh Bella." I cried. All the Cullens were watching me and Jasper was sitting right beside me holding my hand.

"What did you see Alice?" Fear showing in his eyes.

"Bella, I saw Bella draining a woman. The smell was too much, and she was already out hunting. It was an accident." I said crying tearlessly.

Just as I finish telling the Cullens what I see we hear Bella run in through the front door screaming "Carlisle." I could faintly still make out a heartbeat, but the woman wasn't changing, it appeared no venom got into her system.

"Bella bring her in the dining room." Carlisle yelled already getting things set up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't really take her to a hospital." Bella cried, Jasper ran up and hugged Bella giving her comfort, while Carlisle set up the machines and fixed her up. Bulla curled up in Bella's lap crying tearlessly.

I quickly scanned our future, but only came up blank, which only mean two things, one Bella is blocking me or two werewolves are near or will be soon. They must have heard about Bella's accident. "Bella," I started but before I could say more I smelled them.

Bella must have smelled them too because she jumped off of Jasper and ran to the door saying, "I'm so sorry." We were all frozen in what appeared to be shock, but when we finally snapped out of it, it was too late. As we walked out of the door Bella's head was being thrown into the fire. Two things happened at once Edward growled and ran at Jake while Emmett held him back, but what scared us all was that Jasper ran right into the fire and was gone.

I couldn't believe that in less than two minutes I had lost two of my best friends. The werewolves didn't even spare us a second glance as they turned around and walked off. I couldn't believe it. What more tragedy can fall on this family? As we mourned the death of our loved ones we heard footsteps and looked up as Jane, Alec, and Aro Volturi walked out of the trees. A look passed through Jane's face and I knew she was also mourning the loss of a friend.

Jane stepped forward but before she could speak Aro disappeared from Alex's side, and a miracle walked out of the trees. There stood Jasper and Bella perfectly intact and holding hands. I didn't know if I was already dead or just in shock. "Bella? Japer?"

Bella stepped forward whispering something to Jane who nodded in understanding then went and stood by her witch brother Alex. "For those of you who believe they are dead, you are not. For those of you who think that I am a ghost, I am not. I am sorry I did this it was a mean prank but you needed to know what I felt when I loss you all again. I did not expect Jasper to be an idiot and jump in after me so u knew closer to how I felt cause I lost seven people." We all flinched when she said again.

"Bella I'm so so so so sorry. This is my entire fault. Please forgive me." I begged her.

"Alice, this is no one's fault, it was an accident and was not any one's fault. If the blame lies anywhere it's with that idiot that published the photos." Bella said smiling. "Alice and everyone I forgave you with Jasper earlier when he was at my house."

"Earlier?!" I said looking at Japer, who actually looked away embarrassed.

"Yea well um Bella asked me to keep it a secret that we talked and make up." He stuttered out while rubbing the back of his head. Bella and Jane were both giggling, and Alec was smiling. Bella walked up and kissed Jasper. I knew in that one gesture that we were going to be okay. For now the future looked bright and we as a family are much stronger and would do anything to keep it that way.

The End.


End file.
